Two Months for Romance, One Month to Live
by Raven VanHellsing
Summary: BEING EDDITED! OKK DONT KILL ME! it has been years since i have touched this account and i have re read my story so i am going over and fixing stuff so it reflects me now more than anything. if the site keeps wit t attitude i will be trans to deviantart
1. Chapter 1 the begining of the end

Two months for romance ch 1

by ~aislinn1122

Two months for romance and one month to live.  
Rating: R (for a certain hanyou's vocabulary)  
Disclaimer:  
Raven: hay welcome to my first Inuyasha fan fiction!  
Inuyasha: will you shut up and get on with the disclaimer!  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice or you are going to get it.  
Raven: ya Inuyasha don't for get that I can use my authoress powers to send you to Corisu Li's chibi pit of doom! -Eye-brow raised-  
Inuyasha: -O.O- no, no anything but that!  
Raven: then be nice!  
Inuyasha: ok I will behave  
Kagome: good boy  
Inuyasha: don't treat me like a dog bitch  
Kagome: don't call me a bitch yarou!  
Raven: ok while they are arguing I want you to know that I don't own any of the characters in this story so don't bother to sue you will only get some crappy worthless yugioh cards.  
Inuyasha: wench  
Kagome: baka!  
Inuyasha: bitch  
Kagome: kisama  
Inuyasha: fuck off  
Kagome: Osuwari  
Inuyasha: slams to the ground hard enough to make a face print in the ground ack  
Raven: ok now that Inuyasha has made a face print in my floor time for the chapter! Enjoy!  
Summary  
Kagome has gone to America for one year. Her miko powers have evolved. To keep her out of trouble in modern America she brought along Inuyasha, Shippou, and her twin sister Kikiou. But when she gets infected with a disease, the whole gang is rushing to find the antidote and to top it all off Miroku has found out that his Kazaana will kill him in one month. Will they kill Naraku and get it in time or will they loose Kagome and Miroku forever?  
Chapter 1. The beginning  
"Hay Inuyasha Shippou are you guys ready yet or not?" Kagome called from the bedroom.  
"Almost! We are just having something to eat." Inuyasha called from the kitchen.  
"Yep we will be done in a minute; Inuyasha and I are making a couple things of ramen." Shippou called, after Inuyasha was done.  
"Okay well, make sure that you don't eat it all." Kagome said finally then heard the unmistakable sounds of them making the last bowls of the delicious noodles. First was the sound of the teapot whistling then the sound of Inuyasha screaming from spilling the boiling hot water and burning himself? "Three…. Two…. One…" Kagome counted then heard the final sound of the ramen making.  
"Give me back that ramen you little runt!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Here we go again" Kagome mushroom sighed as she saw Inuyasha speed around the house chasing the red harried kitsune. They ran up the stairs around the bedrooms back down the stairs, then around the outside of the house. Out there is where Shippou tried to loose Inuyasha but, as you could have guessed nothing worked. He tried his spinning top but that just made it worse. "Hay I have an idea why don't you SHARE?" Kagome yelled from the window. 'Oh please do I really think that they are going to share the last bowl of ramen?' she asked herself while she was watching Inuyasha chase the little kid around and around the yard. She laughed as she watched Inuyasha narrowly miss a ball of blue fox fire that just flew by his head.  
"You are done now runt!" Inuyasha called after Shippou as he rounded towards the house Inuyasha hot on his tail.  
Shippou thought frantically for a means of escape. Fox fire didn't work and his toys only stalled the rampaging hanyou and with Inuyasha's superior strength there was no way he would win in hand to hand combat, there was only one way out. His secret weapon, one so powerful Inuyasha has yet to beat it. "Kaaagooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the little kit wailed as he ran up the stairs towards Kagome and Inuyasha's room.  
The little fox ran into the room and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "That isn't going to work this time Shippou this is ramen you are not getting away that easy." Inuyasha called as he rounded the corner and headed straight for Kagome. Shippou screamed and jumped off of Kagome's shoulder self-preservation causing him to put a little more oomph than necessary into the leap.  
Kagome wobbled for a second but remained up right then she saw Inuyasha running towards her at top speed (a/n: the room is really big). Inuyasha dug his heals into the rug trying to counteract the inertia that would cause him to flatten the poor girl. Kagome threw out her hands in front of her and froze Inuyasha just as he was about to ram smack dab into her. She opened her eyes and looked at the hanyou frozen in mid run mere inches from her face. She lowered her hands and backed out of the way. "God I love that power. Now I need Shippou's help so he doesn't plow through the wall again." Kagome said as she walked over to the cowering form that is Shippou. She waved her hand in a shoeing motion and unfroze the little kit. "Shippou you are fine get up I need your help I don't want to replace the wall again go and get your mattresses and every thing soft and cushioned and we will set up a wall.  
"OK Kagome" Shippou said as he dashed off, but stopped next to Inuyasha "one thing first." He said uncapping a marker.  
"No Shippou we don't have time he is going to unfreeze any…" Kagome said but she was cut off by Inuyasha unfreezing and plowing into the wall making a nice hole in it again. "Never mind too late." Kagome said putting her hand to her head and rolling her eyes.  
Inuyasha got up from the porch roof and dusted the sheet rock dust off of his blue jeans and black A7X tee shirt. "Awe man not again, guess I will have to go to Home Dept., again to get more sheet rock." He said looking at the mess on the porch roof. He looked at Kagome a little scared of what she would say. "Hey Kagome I guess I didn't flatten you this time."  
Kagome marched over to him looking a little irritated. "Not again Inuyasha why did you chase Shippou. What have I told you about trying to kill him in the house? I said if you are chasing him then go outside and chase him around the yard!" after yelling at the poor inu-hanyou she calmed down enough to offer a challenge. "Shippou give me the ramen." She held out her hand to the little kit that placed the cup in her hand. "OK I have an idea I offer a challenge. Who ever wins decides the fate of the last thing of ramen, and gets one wish that is in effect for three months."  
"OK what is the challenge?" Inuyasha asked sure that he would win whatever challenge Kagome had in store for him.  
"First things first." She pointed at the wall "let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen." After she said that the wall repaired and it looked as though nothing had happened. "I love being part witch. OK now for the challenge." She placed her fore finger on her chin as though thinking. "I have it. OK the challenge is the first one all packed and out to the truck wins the ramen and the wish."  
"OK. But you know that I am going to win." Inuyasha said all too sure of himself.  
"Don't be so sure about that Inuyasha. Oh and by the way we started when I finished saying the challenge."  
Inuyasha and Shippou started running around and getting every thing packed trying to win the prize. Inuyasha gathered his street cloths and his fire rat kimono carelessly into his suitcase and put tetsusaiga on his shoulder. Shippou put on a pare of tan jeans and a blue tee shirt, he then threw his kitsune toys and weapons into his suitcase and closed it. Kagome was walking around and gathering and packing her clothing very neatly in her suit case, when she was done she went into the bathroom, to do her hair.  
Inuyasha and Shippou grabbed their bags and started to head down to the car. When they reached the car their mouths dropped open in surprise.  
Raven: how do you like the first chapter yah its really lame but you know..


	2. Chapter 2 kagome

Disclaimer:

Raven: -snore yawn sleepy, sleepy falls asleep on desk-

Kikiou: sorry she has been babysitting Cody all day. Believe me that is an exhausting job.

Kagome: Kikiou do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Kikiou: sure why not

Kagome: ok…. Um… she doesn't own anyone of us. Oh except for Kikiou.

Kikiou: now for the chapter!

Chapter 2 Kagome's new power

"Kagome what the hell are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Kagome was sitting happy as can be on the back of the midnight black 1967 Chevy Impala (known as shadow) ready to go.

"What do you mean what am I doing out here. I am sitting here waiting for you." Kagome said

"But I just saw you go into the bathroom as I was heading out and where are your bags I see that half of them are gone."

"I got a new power. Well two new powers." She stood up and opened the trunk and checked all the weapons in the trunk.

"And they would be? C'mon I need specifics wench."

"Ok turn around. And you will meet the first." Kagome said gesturing behind Inuyasha and Shippou.

The two turned around to come face to face with Kagome. "Huh?" the two boys asked utterly confused as the second Kagome walked around them to the original Kagome and stood beside her and they looked exactly the same.

"So what do you think of my astral projection?"

"And again huh. What the fuck do you mean astral pro-what?" Inuyasha said confused.

"I have been out here for a while now after about ten minuets of packing my stuff I conjured up my clone to help me take my stuff out side. While I got out here just before you started packing. Now all you guys just saw her going into the bathroom to tell me that you guys were heading out here." Said a little laughter in her voice.

"Ok am I done here I am really tired and I want to go back to bed." The other Kagome asked rolling her eyes and yawning.

"Sure fine Inuyasha and Shippou have met you so we are fine." Kagome said. Then she snapped her fingers and the other Kagome disappeared in a shimmer (a/n: like the way they show demons shimmering on charmed for those who know.).

"Ok but that still doesn't explain how you got down here with out us seeing you. Both Shippou and I were running all over that house and we didn't see you leave it."

"Ok here let me show you my other new power ok." She said she waived good bye and she disappeared in a mess of blue orbs (a/n: another thing from charmed. XD ).

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked very confused and looking around.

"There she is." Shippou said pointing over at a tree.

"Where I don't see her." Inuyasha said looking were Shippou had pointed. "No wait never mind I see her." Inuyasha said as he spotted. And sure enough Kagome was sitting in a tree on a low branch and mimicking Inuyasha's way of sitting. "Kagome get your sorry ningen ass over here before I come and get you!" He yelled over to the young miko sitting on the branch.

"Don't get your horses in a bunch. Hold on a second I'll be right there." Kagome called back. She once again was engulfed in those blue orbs and disappeared. Then she reappeared right next to Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha!" she shouted right into one of Inuyasha's fuzzy dog-ears.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he jumped back from surprise.

"So like the new power?"

"Well I have to admit it is cool. But we need to pack everything if we are going to get to the mall to get supplies for the trip before we leave tomorrow." Inuyasha said sticking his finger in his ear trying to get rid of the buzzing in his ears. (a/n: and if your wondering why Inuyasha knows about malls and such, he has been living in Kagome's time for years.)

"Good point. But let me change first it will only take a second."

"No wait Kagome we need to leave right now." Inuyasha called after her but it was too late Kagome had already orbed up into the house and was out of range. "Never mind." He said gloomily. "Well might as well start putting every thing into the car." He said. Inuyasha grabbed the closest bags to him and put them in to the back of the truck. His ears still ringing a little from when Kagome yelled in his ear. 'I wonder what she is changing into.' He wondered while loading the last bags into the truck.

When he was done he decided to take Kagome's advice and he jumped into a tall shady tree.

He put his hands behind his head, leaned up against the tree trunk, closed his eyes and did something that he hadn't done in a long time.

He relaxed.

After about 5 minuets of relaxation Inuyasha began to become impatient. "What is taking that bitch so long?" he said getting irritated at her slowness. 'That is it I am going to see what I taking her so long.'

Inuyasha jumped to the porch roof, walked over to Kagome's window and tapped on the glass. When Kagome didn't respond he lifted the outer part of the window cupped his hands to his face and peered through the screen. When he did he saw Kagome, her back was turned to him and she was naked from the waist up. He watched with wide eyes as Kagome put her white bra on and as she went and found a white shirt from out of her closet. Then she did something totally unexpected.

"Inuyasha I would stop watching me change and get off that roof before I shove you off of." She said her back still turned to him. Inuyasha didn't move. " I said go before I make you go, and you don't want me to make you go."

Inuyasha still stood there watching Kagome pull her white shirt over her bra. He shook his head at the thought of feeling her against him (you get the picture). "Kagome we have got to get going or we won't get to the mall before it closes."

"I am not going to go any faster with you watching me. Now go."

Inuyasha raised his hands above his head. "I'm goin' I'm goin'." he said walking towards the edge of the porch roof.

He was about to jump off but was thrown face first to the hard dirt below when Kagome shouted "OSUWARI!"

"What the fucking hell was that for bitch." Inuyasha yelled trying to pry his head off the hard ground.

"That was for watching me undress. We may have been sharing the same room for the past two years but that doesn't mean that you can watch me change." Kagome said lifting the screen and poking her head out of the window. "Owww that hurt." Kagome said as she slapped her neck. "What was that? Maybe it was a mosquito. Oh well it is probably nothing. Hay Inuyasha don't forget that I won the contest so I get to drive, so when you get off the ground get into the passenger side. I'll be down in a second." She looked down at Inuyasha who was, like always, cursing up a storm. (a/n: yeah I let Inuyasha drive lol Kagome taught him.)

Raven: so what do you think of the second chapter. Ya I know it is really bad but what the hell. If you don't like it get over it. Oh well read and review. I have to kill my boyfriend. Later.


	3. Chapter 3 shopping and the groper

Disclaimer: Raven: no one has reviewed my story at all. -Tears and crying- that is why I took me so long to update.

Kikiou: yep not even her boyfriend reviewed. She is so sad that not even enjoy Inuyasha's suffering in chibi world. -Hand on Wskygrl's shoulder-

Raven: maybe we should let him out I think he has suffered enough.

-Chibi world-

Chibi's: -tickling Inuyasha in various places and laughing evilly-

Inuyasha: NO STOP THAT TICKLES! -Laughing so bad he can even draw a breath-

-Normal disclaimer-

Kagome: you guys are probably right.

Kikiou: fine I'll let him out but he needs to stay in a corner or he is going back. -Snaps fingers and Inuyasha appears on the floor still laughing.-

Inuyasha: -tries to stop laughing but fails miserably-

Kagome: -continues to tickle Inuyasha mercilessly-

Raven: OK I am calm now OK so I don't own anyone in this fic except for Kikiou. Now on to the next chapter. Oh and thank you Corisu-Li, you were my intense inspiration for this! So if you read it then if anything remotely resembles your story in any of my chappies. I GIVE THE CREDIT TO YOU!

Chapter 3 Shopping spree and a terrified grouper

After prying himself off the ground Inuyasha, brushed off his blue jeans and tee shirt, and jumped back up into the tree to wait for Kagome.

"Inuyasha Kagome is coming out now." Shippou called up to Inuyasha.

"Finally what took that bitch so long." He said jumping gracefully down to the car. He walked to where Kagome was and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"So what do you think of my outfit. After all two years my old uniform still fits." Kagome said turning around in circles, and showing off her outfit to Inuyasha. " Well we had better get going." She said walking over to the car, getting to the drivers' side, and starting the car. She looked over to Inuyasha stunned and his mouth still open. "Inuyasha get in we need to go." She said.

Inuyasha cleared his head, turned around, and walked towards the truck. Shippou followed. When he got in to his seat he took out the crayons Kagome gave him and started to draw. "You look really nice Kagome." He said cutely

"Ya Kagome you really do. You haven't worn that for so long I almost forgot how beautiful you looked in that uniform." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Well I realize that you like the way I look but like you said if we want to get to the mall before it closes then we had better get going." Kagome said beckoning him into the car. Obediently Inuyasha got into the car and they drove off.

(a/n: I want to end it here so bad but it is too damn short. Grrrr you got lucky. Goes over in corner and pouts)

With in a few minuets Kagome was fluttering around the store with Shippou on her shoulder. She was grabbing clothes and laying the ones she liked best in Inuyasha's outstretched arms. 'Is she in her own little world when she is shopping?' he thought to himself. That is until Kagome grabbed him by the collar and dragged him and Shippou to the dressing room and proceeded to try on different combinations of clothing and model them for Inuyasha and Shippou.

After half an hour of trying on different outfits and not getting a response from Inuyasha, she gave up (scratch that she got a lot of 'feh's and 'keh's). Then she had an idea. She walked back into the dressing room stall and came out in a black mini skirt, fishnet tank top, with a slack shouldered loose fitting renaissance style, black with purple wings on the back, purple fishnet arm sleeves, black and purple thigh high stockings that were held up by a garter. And finally knee high shit kickers to top it all off.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. And he covered Shippou's eyes.

Kagome looked smilingly at Inuyasha's reaction. " I thought that would get a reaction out of you."

"So you are going to buy it then?" he asked innocently (a/n: Inuyasha innocent HAHAHA that is funny )

"I don't know you don't think it makes me look slutty do you?" she asked turning around and looking at herself in the mirror.

"If slutty means incomparably beautiful then yes." Inuyasha said before he planted a loving kiss on Kagome's lips.

"I had better go change." Kagome said reluctantly breaking the kiss. She turned to go back to the stall but before she cold reach it some random guy walked by her and pincher her behind suggestively. (Now I am sure that you guys think that Inuyasha went over and tried to kill they man. Well guess what you are wrong.) At that exact moment Kagome turned around very pissed off. She grabbed the guy by the collar and brought him down eye level. "Listen buddy do you think that you can go around groping any ass you want?"

"N-n-no ma'am" the man said timidly

"OK, and will you ever do it again."

"N-n-no ma'am" he said again

"And do you know why."

"B-b-because you said so"

she sniffed the air around him. He smelled like a vampire "be cause I know what you are and I know a thousand ways to kill you, or worse how not to kill you."

"Got it"

"Good. Now don't ever let me catch you in this area again. Day walker. Do I make myself clear?"

" Crystal."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Kagome said letting go of the man's shirt and thrusting him backward onto his sorry, terrified, groping ass.

The guy got up utterly terrified of Kagome and ran away but fell again as he tripped over Inuyasha's foot, and landed face first into the hard tile floor.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was whistling innocently as he tripped the man. "What I had to do something, I felt left out, and as I can see you can handle your self. Now you had better go change before anyone else tries to grope you."

"Yah you are probably right." She said as she walked over to the dressing room (yes she made it this time.)

They walked over to the check out line, paid for all of Kagome's outfits and walked out to the hall of the mall. Then every one's mouths dropped when they saw….

Raven: sorry if this chapter is too short but it is two o' clock in the morning and I need to go to bed. Don't forget to read and review


	4. Chapter 4 a sister and another witch

Disclaimer:

Raven: you guys suck. Only two of you crazy people reviewed my story. -goes over in corner and pouts- oh and by the way thank you lady-warrioress and darkwatch for reviewing my story you are the only people who has red my story who reviewed. Thank you very much.

Inuyasha: ya all of you other dumb asses didn't review, even after Kagome kicked that guys ass.

Kikiou: On a happier note-

Kagome: Kikiou I think that we should do the disclaimer first. And seas how Rae is busy sulking that only one person reviewed her story, can I do the disclaimer?

Kikiou: sure why not if it gets done any faster. I want to tell them the surprise!

Kagome: ok… Wskygrl doesn't own any one in this fic except for Kikiou. -notices Kikiou staring at her- yes Kikiou you can tell them the good news.

Kikiou: -yay. Ok guess who is in the next chapter? Don't know it is me! - I am so excited sake for every one! -conjures up giant bowl of sake every one except for Wskygrl starts to drink it- now on for the next chapter!

Chapter 4 An old sister and another guardian

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said very confused at why the woman he was talking to was here again. She looked exactly like Kagome, but she had black hair with blue highlights in it. (a/n: you will find the rest out later.) "I thought you were with Koga. No wait never mind I see him." Inuyasha indicated the man carrying a mountain worth of clothing. "I see my sis has dragged you shopping again."

"I see the same for you" Koga said indicating the mound of clothing Inuyasha was holding

"KIKIOOOOOOOOOUUUU" Shippou called as he jumped into the woman's arms. "what did you bring me this time?" he asked looking up at the black haired miko-witch.

"first do you like my outfit?" she asked. Shippou looked at Kikiou's out fit. She was wearing black A7X tank with big black and Green baggy TRIPP pants. Kikiou didnt have brown eyes like her sister, instead hers were a light lavender.

"very nice. Now what did you bring me this time Kikiou?" Shippou asked again looking up at Kikiou cutely.

Kikiou looked up and put her finger to her chin. "I was supposed to bring you something?" she said pretending to think.

Shippou's face fell in disappointment. "Well normally you bring me something when you come to visit." He said doing a little puppy dog pout.

Kikiou set the little kit on her shoulder, and reached behind to her back pocket. "You mean like this?" she pulled out a big shiny top.

Shippou's eyes grew wide with fascination. "Thank you Kikiou." He said taking the top from Kikiou.

"Now be careful with that Shippou that top is very special. When you spin it clockwise it will emit an odor that is so strong anyone with a sensitive nose to be knocked unconscious." Kikiou said so quietly Inuyasha couldn't hear her.

"Coooooool! How long does it last?"

"Until you either spin it counterclockwise or spray the victim with water."

"I repeat cool!"

"Ok now what about me. You can't have forgotten about me." Kagome said reaching her arms out in a sisterly embrace.

Kikiou went over and hugged her sister. "How could I forget about my twin sister? I mean it is kind of hard to forget someone who looks almost exactly like me."

"Almost. Oh wait I see the differences. You had highlights put in. and oh yah you are shorter than me but only by an inch."

"Hay are you guys going to the reunion?" Inuyasha asked putting the things down and giving Kikiou a friendly hug.

"I don't know we might. It all depends if I can get Koga on the plane." Kikiou said pointing to Koga who, coping Inuyasha, put his bags down next to Inuyasha's and sat down on a bench near the girls. Inuyasha did the same.

"It is a good thing Koga and Inuyasha stopped fighting. Huh sis."

"Sure is. Just think if they were fighting again. Can you say trouble?"

Shippou jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and said very cutely "trouble." Inuyasha and Koga sweatdrooped. "What Kikiou asked if I could say trouble."

"so what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked after 20 minuets of listening to the girls talk.

"Well why don't we go get some food for the trip then head out I can orb our stuff there the we can take the plane." Kagome suggested.

"Um Kagome why can't you just orb us there?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Because Koga needs to get over his fear of planes. Now let's get going." And they did just what Kagome suggested. Koga and Kikiou spent the night at Kagome and Inuyasha's and they left for the plane the next morning.

Raven: sorry it was so short but I have a cold and the stuffy nose is causing me to have massive writer's block. So get over it. OK so read and review I need to find some nasal decongestant.


	5. Chapter 5 what the hell is that!

Disclaimer:

Raven: sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been sick and I have had a major case of writers block. Any way I don't own any of the characters in this fic oh except for Kikiou. Now on to the chappie! Oh and I have decided to tell what happened before they left because I forgot that, that is when they find out something very important.

Inuyasha: you are usless. why didnt you tell that the last chapter. Fucking bitch.

Raven: dude im gonna fucking kick your ass. leave me the fuck alone! with the fucking fuck, and the fuck, fuck. fuck my fucking life fuck.

Kouga: red, green, fuck, blue, purple, tomato fuck?

Raven: shut it Kouga.

Chapter 5 what the hell is that!

"Hay Kagome thank you for letting Koga and I stay at your house last night." Kikiou said thankfully while rocking in the chair on the porch next to Kagome.

"Hay how long do you think it will take for the boys to realize that we aren't in the bed rooms?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I'm bored." Shippou said cutely. His eyes wide and adorable like a puppy.

"Here Shippou do you want me conjure you a playmate?"

The little kit's eyes grew wider with excitement. "Can you please"

"Sure I can. After all I am made of fucking awesome." Kagome patted Shippou on the head. "Now describe what you want her to look like."

Shippou sat down crossed his legs and thought long and hard. He stuck his little finger up in the air and said, " I've got it." He turned and looked at Kagome. "I want her to be a kitsune like me, and I want her to have black hair that is fairly long, green eyes, and I want her to look like a younger version of you Kagome." He said smiling.

"You got it Shippou." Kagome put her finger to her chin and thought out loud. "Now what should I use for a spell… I have it!" Kagome cleared her throat dramatically. "OK, here it goes. Shippou is bored out of his mind, make him a friend small and kind, make her look like me with black hair and green eyes, only around till we leave let her be fun like a sister kitsune."

A giant rose bud appeared at the end of the porch after Kagome said the spell. Shippou watched in awe as the rose petals unfolded to reveal a little girl about his own age sitting in the center of the flower. When the flower was completely unfolded the girl stepped out. That was when he noticed that she had a tail the same as his, and she was wearing a kimono the same color as her eyes, it had pretty pink Sakura petals all over it, and she looked exactly like Kagome. The girl walked over to Shippou and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Sakura, do you want to go play with me." With out waiting for an answer Sakura grabbed Shippou by the hand and dragged him over to the swing set where they played various games.

"Wow sis your powers have evolved a lot." Kikiou said watching Shippou, and Sakura play.

"Yep I got two new powers. Wanna see."

"Hell ya." Kikiou said excited that her sister has a new power.

"OK hold on." Kagome said she snatched Kikiou's hand in hers and was once again engulfed in the bright blue orbs and disappeared.

"So did you get the ring?" Koga asked in a whisper.

"Ya I did and it wasn't cheep. And the best part is that Kagome doesn't suspect a thing. She has no idea that I have been working for her aunts every night for three months to get this." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a beautiful ring. The band was gold, and it had a heart shaped diamond with three smaller rubies on either side of it, and on the inside of the band it was engraved with the words 'to the only person I ever loved with all my heart Kagome.' "Do you think she will like it."

"Undoubtedly. I think she will love it. But I see blue orbs appearing behind you so I suggest you hide it before she finds out."

Inuyasha stuffed the ring in the pocket of the jeans he was wearing, and started to talk about something random with Koga.

Just then the girls appeared right next to the bed.

Kikiou let go of Kagome's hand and put hers to her head. "Woah head rush." She said wobbling and toppling over on the bed her head landing in Koga's lap. "Hay Koga how you doing. And why are there so many of you?" she said again her vision dancing.

"Don't worry Kikiou you will get used to it." Kagome said jumping on to the bed and landing on to Inuyasha's lap causing him to emit a low grunt.

Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So when are we going to go." He asked.

"I think we should put everything in shadow then leave for the airport." Kagome said reaching her hand up and caressing one of Inuyasha's velvety soft ears.

"OK but I think that we should wait until my head stops spinning." Kikiou said still clutching her head. " Oh Kagome I almost forgot to ask you what is with that thing on your neck?"

"What thing on my neck?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha off of her waist and shoulder and walked to the bathroom to examine the supposed thing on her neck. There was silence for a second. Then "AAAHHHHHHHHH"

Inuyasha got up off the bed and bolted into the bathroom to see what was wrong. "Kagome what is it what is wrong?" he asked skidding to a stop and grabbing the door frame to prevent himself from crashing threw the wall again.

He got into the bathroom and saw the cause of her scream. It was a big red bruise that somewhat resembled a hickey, and it took hold on the center of the right side of her neck, in the same spot where the mosquito bit her. "What the hell it this thing?" she asked turning her head to the side so she could see it better.

Inuyasha bent down to examine it. As he looked he saw right in the center of the coin shaped bruise a little hole that was tinged with yellow. "How the hell did you get that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Then it donned on Kagome. "That mosquito." She said as she sat back down on the bed.

"What mosquito?" Inuyasha said also sitting down on the bed next to Kagome. "Did something hurt you. If anything or anyone did hurt you then I will hunt them dow-." Inuyasha said but couldn't finish because Kagome cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

" Inuyasha calm down. I was bit by a mosquito yesterday right before we left to go to the mall."

"Well we had better let Keade know about this it could be dangerous."

"Well then you go downstairs and finish putting the stuff in the car."

"You better go help Koga." Kikiou said getting up still a little dizzy from orbing.

"ugh I feel like total shit." Kagome stated, rubbing her tummy. "F.M.L."

Kikiou sat closer to her sister and rubbed her back. "you ok darlin?"

"yeah I'm fine. Just yucky. I think I'll just go to the bathroom." she stood, and wobbled a bit. "or maybe not." Kagome fell back on the bead with a bounce and broke out in an intence sweat.

Raven: while i was typing this chapter i made my boyfriend write a review for my story and i want you to read it it is hilarios. it says:this is a very well-written story with comedy and drama while still supporting an action/adventure theme. Although it has a small lack of details an poetic license, it makes up for it in charm and personality. Knowing the author, I can say it relates to her amazing personality. She is a beautiful person and her talent for writing is reflected in this story. I would recommend this story to anyone and suggest that anyone interested in inuyasha read it.

Kikiou: -laughing very hard- that is funny.

Inuyasha: yah can you say Kiss ass!

Raven: I think it was so sweet. cheezey but sweet.

Inuyahsa: more like lame!

Kagome: Inuyasha dont be a fucking douche bag! I'll kick your ass!

Raven: -sighing at the fight begining- any way read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 KAGOME IS WHAT!

Disclaimer:

Raven: Acheooo! –Sniffle-. I am really pissed off because I was recording an Inuyasha episode last night and someone stopped the recording! I wanted to watch it this morning. But when I looked on the DVR I found it wasn't there and now I am going to kill the person who deleted that episode. -hack, cough, sneeze- blech

Kikiou: maybe you should go take something for that.

Raven: for what you cant take something for someone deleting my stuff. fuckers.

Kikiou: your dumb. the cold dumb ass.

Raven: up yours. I'm not sick.

Kikiou: you forget I am your alter ego. which means I can do this! -binds and gags Raven, and has Inuyasha pick her up and force her into bed.- any way she doesnt own any of us. just me, and the actions that happen here, though some of this is based off of other FFs that i have found. so dont be angry if you see something that looks like yours here, the credit goes to you. Thanks

Chapter 6 going back home.

"i dont like this Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, as Kagome lifted almost all of the bags into the back of the Impala.

"look Inuyasha I told you. I am fine. just let it go." Kagome said finally stuffing the last bag in the trunk.

"That didn't look perfectly ok. Maybe you should lie down. A weak bitch like you will only make herself sicker."

Kagome's face hardened she shot up and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and thrusted him against the wall. "Weak am I. I am not week you take that back you asshole!"

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked very confused at why Kagome was acting this way. She never got this mad when he called her weak. As a matter of fact she took it as his way of caring about her.

Lucky for him Koga heard the spat and came out to see what the hell was going on. As Kagome started to tighten her grip on Inuyasha's neck Koga ran over and pulled Kagome off of Inuyasha. "Kagome what the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha started coughing as he slid to the ground. "What the hell was that for Kagome? You could have killed me!"

Kagome hung her head so low that no one could see her face. Inuyasha dropped the tough guy act as soon as he saw a tear drop from Kagome's hidden face. "Oh no Kagome don't cry you know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha said instantly dropping the tough guy act.

"I am only crying because you think that I am week and I cant take care of my self." Kagome said still crying.

"I am sorry Kagome you know I only say things like that because I care about you. I am sorry if I offended you."

Kagome's face suddenly perked up. She looked up at Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "It is ok Inuyasha I forgive you. It is nothing to worry about."

Everyone sweat drooped. And Koga slowly let go of Kagome. "Kagome are you feeling alright?"

she wobbled again and held her hand to her head. "I am perfectly fine. lets just get in the car."

"you need to lay down."

"Get in the fucking car."

"Kami what was that all about?" Inuyasha puzzled as he texted Kouga as they drove in the car. Kikiou was in the front driving, Kouga was in the passenger seat, and Inuyasha was inthe back with Kagome sleeping soundly on his lap.

"I have no fucking clue. And why did she smell different?" Koga texted back (a/n: yes i made them able to text! XD)

both of their heads slammed agianst the window of the car as Kikiou pulled over violently and slammed on the breaks nearly skidding into the guard rail.

"what the fuck bitch! learn to fucking drive!"

"I think I know what is wrong with Kagome." she shouted slaming the car into park and jumping out.

"Which thing. There is the hickey and there is the weird attitude." Koga said following her.

"the hickey, nd the attitude, they are both connected." Kikiou shouted flying out the dor not even bothering to open the door, she just flung herself out of the window.

"why didnt you just open the door-"

"the window is faster!" she flung open the trunk and tossed everything onto the ground.

Inuyasha walked out of the car and stared at her. "what are you doing."

"I have no idea." kouga responded as kikiou opened the underside of the trunk and started digging through th wepons, potion and books.

"I didnt ask you fucker." Inuyasha shouted at Kouga.

"Hey. you know what-"

"I'm looking for my book." she bent over to reach in the back. Kouga tilted his head to look at her ass.

"Your worse than Miroku." Inuyasha said raising one eyebrow.

"I found it!" she sat back on the ground, and flipped through the book. "its a long shot, because there is only one in existance."

"so what is wrong with my Kagome."

"this." she held open the book and showed a photograph of a beautiful lilly, bright green with almost blood splattered looking spots.

"its a flower what about it?"

"this flower is used to make one of the most dangerious poisons known to kind."

"to kind?" asked Kouga.

"to many species, to many worlds, doesnt matter this poison is created to re awaken the gread dog demon."

"you mean my dad?" asked Inuyasha.

"no your Grandfather. it slowly posess the female turning them into a demon before taking over their mind, compelling them to mate with the strongest demon in the world. from there she will become pregnant, the dog demon will possess her mind, and bent only on killing, and devouring every creature in the world. nothing in the world wll be safe Kagome will kill and kill untill eventually the dog demon will claw its way out of her abdomen." she turned the page to show a gruesom depiction of the the same bruise that Kagome had. it gave a list of symptoms, and had a picture of the demon. there was only one weird thing about the demon, it looked just like Inuyasha.

"so your telling me. that Kagome is going to die." asked Inuyasha with pain very evident on his face.

"worse. he keeps her alive. He needs to feed off her blood, off of her sex, for life."

"how do we stop it?" asked Kouga. Inuyasha had his face covered by air and his fangs were bared.

"no. no known cure was made, and the flower hasnt existed for over 800 years."

"wait I thought one still in existance."

"not the flower. the poison. there was only one in existance. I found it a few years ago. it was wrapped around the neck of one of thoes demons on the island thingy. I found out what it was and tried to destroy it. but I failed. so I hid it." she began to dig through the trunk space again.

"you hid it in the trunk of your sisters car." shouted Kouga. "Are you serious!"

"dead, but I have it completely secured. not even Fort Nox has tighter security. so it cant be the right thing. unless someone created another."

Inuyasha's face softened. "so you mean she is safe?"

"yes. you need blood to get into this place. My family's blood, specifically." she opened the safe with a prick of her hand. "and sence there is only me and Kagome left. she should befine."

"i dont understand." the safe finally opened, and she looked inside.

Raven: tee hee. I couldnt resist the Cliffee! i guess i take after my FF idol Corisu Li. MAKE SURE U R AND R


	7. Chapter 7 back to japan i think

Disclaimer:

Raven: I am so fucking tired. so short disclaimer today. I the queen of my ff world, says that I dont own any of the charactors in ff. so please dont sue me. i just own kikiou. (THERE IS A FUCKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN KIKYOU AND KIKIOU. KIKYOU IS A BITTER DEAD BITCH WHO FUCKING SUCKS BALLS! IF IT WAS THE ANIME KIKYOU THEN I WOULDNT BE TAKING OWNERSHIP OF HER! Kikiou is Kagome's sister. if you cant get that then you can go smoke a tird in hell)

Kikiou: angry!

Raven: well i am fucking tired of it! people keep telling me things in the reviews. so i am clearing it up for once and for all!

Kagome: good more power to you!

Raven: *gets really pissy and starts throwing knives at the wall. a demonic glare in her eyes.*

Kagome: well we are going to let her vent for a bit. on with the chappie, OHHHH uber lemon coming up! if you dont like lemons then do not read this chapter.

Chapter 7.

"Akiko, get down here wench!" shouted Naraku shouted.

a thin dark haired shape shifter jumped down from a branch in the fuedal era. "what the fuck do you want baboon butt?" she had pale skin, and wore tight skinny jeans, and a black kimono top with blood spatters on it. her hair was long and dark, with red tips. and the had the most erie looking eyes. bright yellow with pink on the outer rim, and blue around the pupil.

"you will do well to respect me wench, due to the fact that I hold your soul, and your memories." he glared at her, he may not be wearing his baboon pelt now but Akiko knew it irritated him so she did it anyway. "did you infect Inuyasha's wench with the potion?"

"yes I did. hihi no batto" she glared at him. no one in the world could grasp how much she hated him. "why did you want to use her as the vesil anyway?"

"because i want the Inuyasha brat to suffer. and I need the Dog Demon's power. "how long will it take to complete the transition?"

"it will take two months till she is ready to conceve the spawn. then only one month after that. what is this potion for any way? and how did you know I could get into the safe?"

"i suppose thats acceptable, you know if you want me to Rip you limb from limb! find a way to speed up the process or you will not live to find out."

###########

"fuck!" Kikiou shouted. "Fuck! Fuck, Fuck."

all hope faded from Inuyasha's face. "what?"

"its gone. I have no idea how, but it is."

"so what does that mean? Kagome's going to..." he trailed off at the last part.

"yes. Unless." her eyes widened and she became excited for a second.

"what? dont fuck around with me woman, My Kagome is in danger if you can figure a way out of it then spit it out." shouted Inuyasha angrily.

"the flower hasnt been seen for over 800 or so years right?"

Kouga's eyes lit up as well. "the bone eaters well! Inuyasha and I can find it in no time!"

"I can make a potion from even the smallest sample. There is only one problem it wont turn her human again, and we have to find it before she becomes fertle. once she becomes pregnant it will be too late."

"how long do we have."

"two months."

"Do you think we should tell Kagome."

"Absolutely not!" shouted Inuyasha. He looked over to his love sleeping in the car with his adoptive son Shippou in her lap. she was now in a black A7X tank top with a pare of loose fitting black jeans. she looked so beautiful and peacefull. "we are not to tell her under any circomstances. She is not to know about this untill we cant hide it any more." he picked up a rock and crushed it in his hands. " we will make something up. and I and I alone will be the one to kill who ever dared to hurt my dear _Nalla_." (a/n: Nalla means precious love.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~

Raven: INTERUPTING DISCLAMER!.

Kikiou: what the fuck man. its the middle of the chapter. *sits frumpily*

Kagome: its ok i am sure she has a reason for this interupting the story.

Raven: nope I just have writers block and the chapter is just too short to end it here. so I am going to blather on and on untill i think of something good.

Inuyasha: your a liar.

Raven: *avoiding the subject by playing robot unicorn attack* Nin-Nin.

Inuyasha: go ahead bitch. tell her about your feelings! like the attention craving bitch you are!

Raven: Nin-Nin.

Inuyasha: she is having wickid depression problems. dumb bitch. and then for some reason she feels the need to post this problem here on the story.

Raven: *starts to cry* god i am pathetic. but i dont believe in erasing unless its to fix a spelling error. so lets just jump to them doing something with driving.

#######

"I gotta pee!" Shippou said puting his hands between and wiggling in his seat.

"Oh Shippou sweety can you hold it there is no bathrooms around here. Do you think you can hold it?" Kagome asked as she sped along the highway, they had done a chinese fire drill at the last stop because everyone wanted to drive, and now the seating is, Kagome driving, Inuyasha in the passenger seat. and Kikiou in back with Kouga, who was not happy about it, and Shippou in the middle.

"NO I REALLY GOT TO GO!" Shippou said now bouncing in his seat.

"I don't think he can hold it Sis, pull over and I'll take him to pee in the field." Kikiou said leaning up in between the couple.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY MORE." Kagome caved in and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why don't we all stretch our legs we got a long way to go." Kagome said as Shippou bolted out of the car with Kikiou and Koga hot on his tail.

"So Kagome why don't you and I go for a walk." Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome got out of the car.

"Ok Inuyasha, I'll go for a walk with you." Kagome said putting her hands behind her head.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him out into the field.

Inuyasha watched with dreamy eyes, as he watched Kagome dance around in circles around the field ahead of him. He noticed her hair blowing in the soft breeze, as she twirled. He especially loved the way her hair would glisten in the sunshine. soon he was never going to be able to see that again, and a tear brimmed in his eye.

He fallowed her until they reached the center of the field. Right there it was filled with Lupines, Kagome's favorites. There is where Kagome decided to relax, and she fell back first into the flowers. She was out of breath and was breathing heavily.

When she had caught her breath she sat upright and crossed her legs. She patted the ground beside her and motioned for Inuyasha to sit with her so they could talk.

"Isnt it wonderful here? the Lupines smell soo good." she said as her beloved hanyou sat down beside her.

"yeah it is." Inuyasha said starting to blush.

"its a shame that I will probably never see a sight like this again."

"what do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked blinking back the tear so she wouldnt see it.

"I heard everything you guys were talking about in the last rest stop." Kagome said softly picking a Lupine and smelling it. "the symptoms are already taking effect. my hearing has gotten better. and I can smell everything. and my nails have grown" she smiled and layed her head in his lap. "is this what its like for you?" she asked in a dreamy sort of voice.

"sometimes." His eyes soft and briming with tears. "most of the time I ignore it all, well all of it but the sound of your voice. it is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life."

"liar. but thank you." she lifted her finger and wiped the tear from his eye. "dont cry. I'm not." she smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aishiteru, _Nalla_." he smiled softly, and reached in his pocket. "Kagome. you are so strong and so brave, even in times like these. I used to hate you because you smelled like Kikyou. but over time I realized that you were nothing like her. She couldnt see through an illution, and you have time and time again."

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I'm not dead yet. So no speach on life and how I shouldnt giv-" Inuyasha put a finger on her lips t quiet her.

"I love you Kagome, and if, no, When we fix this I want to spend the rest of my life with you. but I dont want to wait till then. so please will you be my mate. now?"

Kagome was speech less. "Inuyasha."

"a normal human wouldnt be able to survive the mating process. but now, I think you might be able to."

Kagome smiled still a little bit speachless. then Inuyasha lifted a box out of his pocket and opened it. in his hand was a beautiful Saphire gem, surrounded by two diamonds on either side. "i know that you ar human and i am fairly sertin that this is the tradition to give a mate."

Kagome sat there and stared for a moment completely dumb founded. till she realised that she had to say something. "Yes Inuyasha i will be your mate forever and all time."

"a simple yes would have sufficed." Inuyasha smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"yeah but i wanted to sound cool like you do." she kissed him softly on the mouth. Inuyasha lifted one hand behind her head, and the other on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Kagome could feel the enormus bulge in his pants, and felt the need to have it in her hand now. She lifted up his shirt and pulled it over his head. Inuyasha continued kissing her gentely and pasionately, as she reached in his pants and pulled out his long throbing length. she began to stroke it, her hands so soft, every touch nearly sent him over the edge. He had to have her.

Inuyasha gently layed her on the ground and removed her top, as though he was taking a delacate glass figurine out of a case. he did the same with her bra, pants and panties. she was now naked before him surrounded by beautiful lupines, and her hair faned out benieth her. she looked like a goddess. he slid his pants and boxers down so he now joined her, in naked bliss. he kneeled down and she spread her legs for him. her wet sex shone in the bright sun.

"please Inuyasha." she said in a dreamy voice, "I need you. now" she pulled him down by his hair and kissed him roughly. her body was trembling with want. he wanted her just as bad. if not more, but if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. he began to kiss her softly down her neck, then down her torso, pausing for a moment to pay attention to her brests. he massaged them and covered them in kisses. he could feel her body rock and shake from his touch. he paused and continued down ward, untill he got to her most sensitive area.

He then took his toung, and flicked it. Kagome's body bucked with pleasure. Inuyasha felt this, and wanted it to continue. He kept at it soon sucking, and pulling at it, sending waves of pleasure through out her body. "Please! i cant take it any more." he smiled and lifted his head. he slid back up so he was face to face with her and between her legs. he placed himself at her entrance.

"you sure about this Kagome? once I start I wont be able to stop untill the ceramony is complete."

"Yes I am. I want this, I want you!" that was all he needed, he thrusted, fast and Kagome winced in pain. He stopped and Kagome felt his hesitation. "just keep going, please."

he pulled out and thrusted in again. this time nothing but pure pleasure. she moaned softly as he quickened the pace. faster and faster untill they were nothing but two beings of pure sweat and passion. closer and closer to clymax they came. Inuyasha latched down on Kagome's neck and bit gently, just enough to draw blood. and never missing a beat. he then lifted up his torso and scratched the same area on his neck, drawing blood. thrusting harder, he said in a husky voice. "drink." he lifted Kagome up and she latched on and drank greedly. The taste of his blood, combined with his relentless thrusting it was almost to much to bare.

she moaned loudly as she got closer and closer to her release. moaning in unicen, they came together, making the bond perminate. Finally out of pure exaustion they collapsed together the smell of lupines permiateing their noses. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, and she orbed them to the car, taking refuge in the back, now benieth Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

Upon returning to the car, Kikiou descovered the two in the back and before shippou could notice, she magicaly tinted the windows and put a destracter spell on them so Shippou couldnt see them.

"what the hell man. now we have to drive with that stink in the car?" Kouga grumbled, as he, Kikiou and Shippou climbed into the front seats.

"suck it up and deal with it you winey bitch. soon this will never happen again."

"my love dont think like that. we will find a way to stop this and save Kagome. I swear."

#######

Raven: so how did you all like the chapter! I hope you all like my re edditing so far. there will be more to come!

Kagome: *hiding in the back with Inuyasha* oh yes there will.

Kikiou: Remember the Doctor's Rules NO SPOILERS! well dont forget to Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Finally at the airport

Disclaimer:

Raven: so in updating chapter seven I accidently replaced chapter 8 with seven. so I am dumb and forgot what i wrote exactly. so humor me and just let it happen.

Kikiou: thats a good way to get raped in prison.

Raven: really? is the prison thing nessicary.

Kikiou: just let it happen. *giggles*

Raven: *creepd out face* any way. I dont own anyone in this fic except for Kikiou. (THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!) and Akiko! and half of the ideas for this were inspired from other people so if you see parts of ur fic in here then the credit goes to you!

Kikiou: *sneaking up on Raven with duct tape.*

Raven: what are you doing? *starts backing away.*

Kagome: *comes up with rope.* just let it happen.

Raven: nooo Noooooo *Runsn away screaming*

#####

chapter 8

Kagome slowly began to wake up, she felt a soft cushy bed undernieth her. She shifted around and felt her wonderful Inuyasha next to her. she turned over to face him, and found that he was naked. her eyes bolted open and she sat up. She was naked too. she screamed bloody murder and the door swung open and a black haired wolfe demon flew into the room.

"what? Whats going on?" Kouga turned the corner right into Inuyasha's fist.

Inuyasha quickly covered up Kagome, with his kimono, and himself, he snagged a pair of his boxers that were on the the floor.

"ow! What the fuck man!" Kouga shouted as he stumbled back into the hotell room kitchen. Inuyasha's eyes were almost red with anger. Kouga looked at Inuyasha's neck and saw a thick tribal band around his neck. He was mated! A mated male dog demon is dangerous at best times. "woah Inuyasha easy. I ment no harm." when Inuyasha wasnt backing down, Kouga did the one thing he knew he would regret later. He layed on his back and exposed his throat and stomach, in the Wolf, and dog demon packs that was the uneversal surrender.

Inuyasha saw this and backed down. he then went over and pulled Kagome into him and kissed her on the mouth. _Mine. _

Kagome smiled and then punched Inuyasha in the chest, flinging him into the wall. "I belong to no one!" she stood over him, his fire rat robe wrapped around her securely. "under stand?" she would have wondered where she was except, she new her sister all too well. they were in the hotell attached to the airport where their plane awated.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stood up, with a tear in his eye.

"what is it?" she looked in his eyes, and walked softly to the bathroom. she looked at her reflection. Why did a demon who had her face look back at her? the demon had her face and hair, but had crystal blue eyes, and black dog ears on the top of her head. she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"Thats new. now if I know my sister my bags are," she layed on her stomach and bent over the edge of the bed and pulled the suitcase out. "here." she pulled out her clothes. and snapped her fingers and orbed Kouga out of the room.

"Kagome. I thought we had more time." Kagome smiled and pulled on the black number she tried on in the mall. "your wearing that!"

"yeah it matches my eyes." she put a hat on to cover her ears.

"how can you be so calm about this! You have Hanyou ears!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her too him.

she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "dont worry Inuyasha. I am completely fine. See not a tear in my eye. Now lets get going I can stall the plane but only for so long." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "this just means we just need to get this done faster. now lets go. i hear the bar downstairs has Karaoke on thursdays."

"God do I love you, your so brave. Your right, but we dont have time for Karaoke!" he put a black bandana over his own ears, and tied his hair back so it wasnt in the way.

"you know who you look like, like that guy we met- READY SET GO!" she jumped in the air and ran to the elevator. "I'm gonna beat you there!" Inuyasha chased after her, her impending doom all but forgoten.

Kikiou: INERUPTING CHEEZE!

Kagome: haha just kidding. so its time for a nother chapter lengthening Interupting disclaimer. as you recall in the begining disclaimer, we had Raven backed into a corner.

Raven: *sitting in her best goth garb, and tied to a chair with tape over her mouth* mmmnnfffmfmmnff mhhhfmff *thinking about all the ways to kill everyone.*

Kouga and Inuyasha: *come out in suits and bow* Now it is time for the Author dating game! starring Raven VanHellsing!

Kikiou: *now in an elegant black dress* you see we are tired of her being depressed all the time, and while we cant do anything about the real world lonly problems. But we can fix them in here!

Kagome: *now in a red and blue dress* We figure, even though she has no boyfriend on the outside. If her innerself has one she might be better off!

Kikiou: Now lets meet our first contestant! He is a vampire, with long black hair steemy saphire eyes and a voice that will melt your heart, and best of all not a sparkle in sight please welcome Warren! *Warren steps out into the open*

Warren: Hey *waves politely*

Kagome: please meet our next contestant. He is a Seminus demon, with bright green eyes, copper hair and a very large something we cant name here without an extreme warning please welcome, Alucard!

Alucard: why hello hotness. *swaggers over and plants a kiss on Ravens cheek*

Raven: *jumps with the chair in an attempt to kick Alucard's ass*

Kikiou: so we have two contestants, and it will be up to you the reader to decide who is best for her. Warren is a playfull douche bag on the outside but in reality he cares, Alucard is a demon made for sex and gaurentees physical pleasure. you be the one to decide!

Raven: *moves the duct tape enough to speak* dont i get a say in this?

Kagome:Nooo now back to the fic! Ohhh and dont forget that music listining is required for this chapter othewise it is pointles!

######

Down in the Bar, Kagome had decided to have a few drinks with dinner. She was now nice and buzzed, the anouncer jumped up on the stage. "Hai time for the Karaoke Contest! So who is up first!" when no one stood up he smiled. "what are we all chicken! Camon jump up, the stage is fine!"

Kagome stood up, slightly wobbly. "I'll go!" she ran up there, her skirt flowing behind her in the wind.

"And we have a brave one! welcome dearie what will you be singing for us tonight?"

"one of my favorites!" she bent over and rifled through the computer. she pressed a button, music played and the words appeared on the screen.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x3)  
Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control  
Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Lets Do it (x3)  
And live it up  
I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)  
Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up

(just then another woman jumped up and started to sing with Kagome. the woman had long dark hair, down to her waist, Lavender eyes, and was wearing Black and red baggy Tripp pants, and a tank top that said Gryffindor on it. the two sang together like they were sisters)

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get OFF  
Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozolotov (Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again  
Lets do it (x3)  
Let's live it up  
Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock  
Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, Thursday,  
Friday, Saturday,  
Saturday and Sunday  
Get get get get get  
With us you know what we say  
Party everyday p-p-p-party  
Party everyday  
I gotta feeling that tonight gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night(x2)

As the song was finished the two girls jumped off the stage, and Kagome dragged her to the table. "I dont think I was able to introduce myself. My name is Kagome."

"My name is Akiko, and I have something very important to discuss with you darlin." Akiko said softly in a brittish accent.

"Shhhh my sister and her man are up next tell me later."

near the stage there was some slight arguing, as Kikiou pulled Kouga forcefully by the arm. "Dont be a pussy! the song I want to do is a Duet!"

"No I dont sing _lirsha, _we talked about this. You said you wouldnt make me do this!"

"I lied now I signed us all up, Inuyasha has to do it too."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard over the chatter of people. then in the corner of Kikiou's eye. There was a man off to the side of the room, he bore a big smile, a brown trench coat, and a blue suit. Kagome noticed him too and froze everyone in the room but the five of them.

"Dad!" Kikiou and Kagome shouted together, and they sprinted over to the man.

"now girls How many times have I told you to call me Doctor. No one I mean no one can know that I am your father." he scolded them as they stopped short. He smiled and spread his arms. "Now give me a hug!"

Kikiou, and Kagome huged their father. "Oh Doctor how we have missed you!" Kagome said softly. The Doctor grabbed her arm and looked at it. There was a thick tribal band around it just below the shoulder, it looked exactly the same as the one around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome! You have mated! and your eyes!" he knocked off her hat exposing her ears. "god do I have to get my timing better. I was supposed to arrive before this started, so i could help you. Thats allright! time for some Karaoke! So who wants to sing with the old man!" the Doctor shouted and Kikiou jumped up with him.

"I will! Kouga-kun wont do it." Kagome unfroze the room and Kikiou qued up the song. the Doctor tossed his Coat on the table they were sitting at and snagged the miche. (a/n: 1. the doctor looks like the 10th doctor David Tennant. 2. youtube the John borrowman version of this song. slightly different than the lyrics, but wayyyy better)

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
You bet.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

how do you sing that high?

Im a grl.

You coulda fooled me!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought-  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

"where do u keep all that air?"

"in my chest cavaty"

Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

The Doctor and Kikiou bowed and jumped off the stage. "Now its the Whelps turns!"

"What are you talking about Gramps?" asked Inuyasha adjusting his hat, and twitching with Kagome's

"You and, that one!" he jestured at him and Kouga.

"Inuyasha and Kouga Dad." Kagome said hailing down a waitress for another banana daquri.

"Kagome darling dont drink its bad. now you two get up there, I picked out a song for the two of you to sing. We have all done duets and now its your turn!" the two males opened their mouths to protest, but the Doctor looked at them with one of his scary faces, and they jumped to do the song. "I am assuming Shippou is still sleeping?"

"with all due respect Dad, I am slowly dying, I can drink all I want so, Piss off." Kagome said, slowly developing a british accent.

"oh yeah out cold for hours. though we still need to find a way back home." Kikiou said softly. the doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed as the two boys started to sing their song.

"Fuck why do I get the girl parts!" Kouga wined

"Shut up and sing, the quicker we do this the quicker we can get going."

[Inuyasha]  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

[Koua]  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

[Inuyasha]  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

[Both]  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

[Inuyasha]  
You reminded me of brighter days

[Kouga]  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church

[Inuysha]  
I was off to drink you away

[Both]  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home.

the crowd began to chant "Kiss him!" over and over again, Inuyasha and Kouga looked at eachother with that grose face. Kikiou giggled and pointed at the two males, in an instant they slammed together and were kissing. the crowd cheered, and the two glared at Kikiou.

they sulked back to the table and sat down. "your a bitch." Kouga stated, only to have the Doctor hit him over the head. "I dont think your dad likes me." he whispered.

"Oh dont worry he likes you."

"really it doesnt seem like it." Kouga said softly.

"Your still here arent you?" The Doctor whispered, sending chills up Kouga's and Inuyasha's spines. "shh they are announcing the winner!"

the announcer stepped up. "And the winner is..."

#########

Raven: *still tied up and the tape reapplied*

Kagome: I hope you all listened to the music while reading this. otherwise it was pointless.

Raven: mmmnnnnfff mnff mmmmmnnnnfffffff

Kikiou: oh whats that Rae? ok I'll tell them. She said that she refuses to update any more unless you all vote on the winner of both contests, the disclaimer one, and the winner of the karaoke song. SO VOTE IN THE REVIEW NOWWWWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9 some alone time

Disclaimer:

Raven: Mfftff MFFFTTTT *still gaged*

Kikiou: seriously guys. if you dont vote we wont let her out, untill you vote which one of these georgious guys. *shows off Warren, and Alucard. shirtless* well on to the fic. she doesnt own anyone but me and akiko.

Chapter 9, some alone time

"And the winner of the Karaoke contest is…" the Karaoke dude is handed an envelope, and tears it open with his teeth. "Kagome, and the Mystery girl!" he said finally dropping the paper.

Kagome walked up onto the stage as everyone clapped. She bowed and smiled. "Ill be here all week!" she shouted, jumped off the stage, and everyone followed the Doctor back towards the TARDIS. (a/n: sorry everyone if you didn't know any of the songs they sang, they are my favorite songs. Yeah I know a lot of you people think most of my music is lame, but if you don't like it get over it!)

"So girls, how are you going to get back to the well?" asked the Doctor, opening the door and gesturing everyone inside.

"Well Dad we were going to take a plane. So this one could get over his fears." Kikiou said softly, as the boys wandered around the main deck of the TARDIS. They are in first TARDIS shock.

"Well I'll take you. Yes boys its bigger on the inside!" the Doctor shouted. "Girls you know where your rooms are. And who is this?" he bounded over to Akiko. the Doctor gave one of his im suspicious of you looks.

"Hello Doctor, my name is Akiko."

"Yes you are. You will stay in my sight at all times." he smiled and turned. "Bed time Kagome!" she opened her mouth to protest. "No butts! bed time. You too Kikiou, and your welps." he shoed them off, while the Doctor had a little chat with Akiko.

####

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was sitting on her bed still a bit over whelmed with the size of this mysterious blue box. "Hay Inuyasha." She said waiting for his answer.

"Hmmm… what is it Kagome?" He was sitting on the bed wearing a pare of black sweat pants, and no shirt.

"What would you say to watching a scary movie, we can sneak over to the hot tub and put it on the hollagram." (sp)

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, a sly smile playing on his face. "I would say that is a great idea. But how are you going to get your bathing suit out of the car?"

"Who said anything about a bathing suit?" Kagome said smiling slyly. "I'll meet you there." She said getting up and heading out towards the hot tub room, undressing along the way.

"But what about the Doctor? Wont he be pissed about the fact you are running around naked?"

"No way, there are like a thousand rooms in this place, we have sex in every room and still not run into my dad." she ran off and tossed her bra at Inuyasha's face.

###

"So Akiko is it?"

"Yes sir." Akiko said softly. "Why did you need to see me?"

"Who sent you?" asked the Doctor crossing his arms, and twiddling his sonic screwdriver between his fingers.

"No one, I have been looking for Kagome-sama for weeks now. I-"

"You cant lie to me," The Doctor pointed his Screwdriver at Akiko and pressed a button. When he did her form shifted she sprouted thin gausimer wings, her hair grew till it hit the floor her eyes became a bright violent red, and she smiled.

"So you saw through my shimmer."

"Yeah well, very basic easy to manipulate. What are you doing coming after my daughter, because if you are out to hurt her that is not a very safe place to stand."

"Look Doctor, I am not out to hurt your daughter. I would never dream of crossing you I'm not that stupid. But there is a man who would, his name is Naraku, and he is the man who hired me and sent me here to give this to Inuyasha, and to lead them to him.

############################

"Akiko!" a voice whispered. "Akiko!" it said again.

Akiko started to stir; she turned in her covers and mumbled. "AKIKO!" the voice screamed. Akiko cracked a red eye open.

"What do you want now Naraku. I was having a cat nap." Akiko said pulling the covers back over her head so she couldn't see the screen Naraku was communicating on.

"Akiko I need to talk to you. Now!" Naraku said getting angry to why his employee was still sleeping.

Akiko got out from underneath the covers and looked at Naraku with sleepy eyes. Naraku jumped back away from the screen in surprise, Akiko was still in her human form. "oh that is you. I have never seen you in your human form. Anyway have you given Inuyasha the paper yet?"

"No I haven't yet. I will when we land. Now good night." She said and hung up on Naraku and turned off the screen so he couldn't talk anymore.

######

Kagome awoke back in her bed with the warm covers wrapped all around her. She closed her eyes and moved closer to Inuyasha, but when she moved she found no Inuyasha. She then opened her eyes fully and bolted up right in bed, holding the covers close to her chest. She wrapped them around her and got out of bed. She walked around the giant room looking for Inuyasha but to no avail. She then looked at the clock it read 11:59. She had been sleeping for almost the whole day. 'I had better get dressed and find Inuyasha." She thought she grabbed some clothing and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. she smiled at the warm water engulfed her entire body. She grabbed some strawberry scented shampoo and worked it into her hair, all the while thinking of what had happened the night before. After all the soap was out of her hair she got out of the shower and proceeded to finish getting ready.

She wrapped her long black hair into a towel and another towel around the rest of her. She used a hand towel to wipe the steam off the mirror. She grabbed her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth.

She sighed as the memories of last night played across the surface of her mind. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is? He is probably hanging out with everyone who is awake.' She thought to herself. She opened her mouth to brush her back teeth. She brushed her molars, incisors, and fangs. Wait a minuet FANGS! "KYAHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he bolted into the bathroom at top speed. This caused Kagome to scream again, and slip on the wet floor but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up to meet the concerned eyes of a silver haired hanyou. "Oh its only you Inuyasha. Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said still breathing heavily from the shock.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you. But what were you screaming about?" Inuyasha asked setting Kagome back on her feet.

"I have terrible news. And I don't know how you're going to take it." A worried look took over Kagome's face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked both concerned and scared. "What is it Kagome! Are you ok?" he asked looking down into Kagome's brown eyes.

"no.. yes? I dont know its complicated..."

Inuyasha relaxed a little, but was still very concerned. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong."

"Ok well what happened was, while I was brushing my teeth like I do every morning. And as I started to brush my back teeth I noticed I had fangs."

Inuyasha's worried look was replaced by one of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Kagome? You are ningen, and ningens can't have fangs." He said.

"Here see for your self." Kagome said opening her mouth, and showing Inuyasha her sharp, elongated canine teeth.

Inuyasha looked at them with wide concerned eyes. "Well let's not worry about it for now. We will be landing tomorrow. We will ask Kaede when we are back in the feudal era."

"Ok I guess you are right." Kagome looked down at her feet. Then her eyes grew wide as she realized that she was still only wearing a towel! "KYAHHH! Inuyasha get out of here!" she screamed and started to throw objects from the bathroom at Inuyasha. And guess who came in because of all the screaming. That's right Koga.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you ok? ACK!" Koga asked before a waist basket collided with his head.

"HENTAI!" Kagome yelled as she summoned more things to throw at the boys. "GET OUT!" she yelled again.

"Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with Kagome?" Koga managed to ask while dodging bathroom projectiles.

"I… will tell you… in a second… first let's get out of here!" Inuyasha said as he ducked out of the way of a bar of soap.

"Good idea… lets go!" Koga said and the two boys ran out to the main part of the plane.

Wskygrl: hope you like chapter nine! And don't forget to read and review!


	10. Chapter 10 the switch

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Wskygrl: everyone is busy napping so I will get strait to the point. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. The only ones I do own are Kikiou and Akiko! Now on to the next chappie!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 10. the switch

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath as he heard Kagome slam the door behind them. Koga slumped next to him also breathing heavily from lack of breath. Once the two boys were breathing normally again, Koga looked at Inuyasha with slightly irritated eyes. "Ok mutt, talk. What the hell is wrong with Kagome… why did she scream?" he asked a little angry at Inuyasha.

"Ok first she screamed because I saw her in only a towel. Second I was in there because she screamed because she has, for some very odd reason, fangs."

Koga looked confused; he had a 'what the hell' look on his face. "How can Kagome have fangs? She is human, humans can't have fangs."

"I don't know. But we think that it is because of the bruise on her neck. Maybe she was injected with some sort of poison that is changing her."

"Well lets not worry about it now, we can ask Kaede when we land. For now who's going to tell Kikiou that her sister is infected with a strange illness?" Koga asked a little scared of who was going to be the barer of bad news.

A challenging smile crept over Inuyasha's face, "Flip you for it." He said holding his hand out as though trying to shake Koga's hand.

Koga reached out and grasped Inuyasha's hand. "You're on." He said looking right into Inuyasha's eyes. "GO!"

Both boys' muscles tensed as they squeezed the other's hand and pushed their hands to the left trying to make the other fall. As their faces reddened, Inuyasha tried something sneaky. He pulled his free hand from behind his back grabbed Koga by the back of the neck and effectively shoved him onto the couch closest to them, and flipping it over.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked over the overturned couch and said smugly. "I win again, Koga. You have to tell Kikiou the bad news."

"No way that was not fair." Koga said flipping the couch back over.

"It was plenty fare. Now go tell Kikiou."

"Argh, damn it! Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because, you lost."

"But I am scared to tell Kikiou!"

"Tell me what?" a voice said from behind Inuyasha causing him to scream and jump a foot in the air and fall over.

He looked up at who scared him and came face to face with Kikiou. "Kikiou! How many fucking times do I have to tell you and Kagome NOT to sneak up on me like that!" he yelled standing up.

"Sorry, now who has to tell me what?"

"Kikiou… we don't know how but…" Koga paused trying to think of a way to tell Kikiou that her sister has demon fangs.

"Spit it out!" Kikiou said looking very impatiently at Koga.

"Kagome has, for some very odd reason, fangs." He said.

Kikiou raised an eye-brow and looked at the two boys. "Is that all."

Both Inuyasha and Koga fell over in shock. Then Inuyasha got up and said very confused, "This doesn't bother you? Your sister, not to mention my fiancée, could be turning into a demon!"

"Believe me Inuyasha this wouldn't be the first time. You aren't really a part of the Higurashi family until you have gone demonic on your family at least twice."

"She has been a demon before?" Koga asked his head cocked to one side.

"No but I have a few times." Kikiou said calmly

"Really?" Inuyasha asked still really confused.

"Yeah, why just last year I was turned into a banshee."

"Interesting. Anyway I had better see if Kagome is ok." Inuyasha walked off towards his and Kagome's bedroom, silently praying that he wasn't going to be bombarded with flying objects again.

----------------------------

When Inuyasha arrived at the room he knocked on the door, to make sure it was safe. "Kagome? Is it safe to come in?" Inuyasha asked pressing an ear to the door to listen for an answer.

"You know I am not in there any more, don't you?" a voice said from behind him. And for what seemed to be the millionth time this morning Inuyasha screamed and jumped.

"HOLY SHIT!…oh it's you Kagome, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?" Inuyasha said fuming.

Kagome looked up and thought for a second. "Um… I think maybe 15 times. No wait maybe 16."

Inuyasha anime fell. (a/n: I don't know what to call an anime fall in a fan fiction -;-) "Kagome you know that's not what I meant!"

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood." Kagome said glairing up at Inuyasha. "It is very stressful being me, having a new baby on the way, being a witch and having demons come after you every day, " Kagome said getting angry.

"OH sure being you is so hard, having magical powers and being able to summon what ever you want when ever you want. Your life is nothing compared to mine, my whole life I have been beaten and nearly killed because I am half demon. Not accepted by anyone, not even your own family." Inuyasha said his voice raising. In the midst of the fight Kikiou came in to see what all the fuss was about. When she got in she saw two orbs (the circular kind not the transporting kind.) one pink one blue. The blue was positioned behind Inuyasha the other behind Kagome.

"Uh… guys…" she said trying not to startle them. But they were too deep in their argument to even here her.

"Oh you think you could last a day in my shoes dog boy?"

"Hay… sis…"

"Oh please that would be too easy!"

"HAY!" Kikiou said in a last effort attempt to warn the two about the things behind them.

"WHAT!" the two said together, but they never got the chance to find out what Kikiou was going to say because right then the orbs shot through Inuyasha and Kagome causing both of them to fall unconscious, after the blue orb settled in Kagome the pink one settled in Inuyasha.

Kikiou bent over their inert bodies. "Duck." She said.

-------------------------

"Argh," Kagome said as she rubbed her head. She sat slowly upright, to find that she was in her bed again. She looked around and saw the sleeping form of Inuyasha next to her. She winced at the pain as her hand slid over a rather large bump on her head. She used her fingers to feel around for any more then she screamed once again as her fingers slid over what seemed to be dog ears. Wait DOG EARS! She screamed so loud that she woke up Inuyasha, who bolted up right and looked at Kagome with shocked concerned eyes. And Kagome screamed again at the sight of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was human.

"OH SHIT!" was all Inuyasha could say as he examined Kagome, Kagome appeared to have transformed into a half dog demon, she had silver hair as long as his, dog ears, claws and fangs . Then Inuyasha looked at himself "OH DOUBLE SHIT!" he shouted again, as he looked at himself, his nails retracted to human length, his ears were in the normal human place, and his hair was black.

"KIKIOU!" the two yelled at the same time. Kikiou came rushing in at top speed to see what all the fuss was about.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Did you cast a spell?" Kagome asked trying to calm down.

"No I didn't cast any spell."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked still trying to accept the fact that he was human. He went over to the calendar and looked to see when the new moon was and it wasn't for another three weeks. "This isn't right. I am not supposed to be human for another three weeks. Are you absolutely sure that you didn't cast a spell Kikiou?"

"No I didn't. I am positive." She said

"Well who else could have caused this? There are no other witches on this plane, unless you count… the… baby…" Kagome's eyes widened. "You don't think…" she asked Inuyasha.

"No… how on earth could the baby cast a spell. She isn't even born yet." Inuyasha said before Koga appeared right behind him effectively scaring him half to death. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted again before disappearing.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called looking around for her missing fiancée.

"Out here." Came the muffled voice of Inuyasha. Kagome darted to the window to see that Inuyasha was clutching to the wing of the plane. "How do I get back?" he called.

"Ok close your eyes and picture yourself inside the plane." She called. And Inuyasha did just that. And sure enough he disappeared in a mess of blue orbs, and reappeared inside the plane a few feet above the bed then fell. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and bent over him to see if he was ok. "So what do you think of orbing?" she asked smiling a little.

"Never again." Inuyasha said sitting up.

Kikiou put her hands on her hips and said very calmly "So what are we going to do about this. Obviously the baby thinks you two need to need to walk a day in each other's shoes or until you learn to co-operate better."

"Ok but first I feel like I am going to puke." Inuyasha said as he held his hand to his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Kagome started to laugh. "You have my pregnancy symptoms!" she said laughing again.

"THAT IS NOT FU-." Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom before throwing up again.

Kagome continued to laugh. "Well how about we figure this out when Inuyasha is done throwing up." Kagome suggested. Everyone agreed and they went off to the other areas of the enormous plane.

--------------------------------------

Wskygrl: well there is chapter 10. Originally chapters 9 and 10 were only chapter 9 but I realized how long it was taking me to update so I decided to split them up so sorry if they are short. Don't forget to read and review! I will try to get chapter 11 up asap!


	11. Chapter 11 the switch part two

----------------------

Disclaimer: Wskygrl: I feel really bad for taking so long to update! I hope you can forgive me.

Kikiou: even though you do kind of deserve it.

Wskygrl: KIKIOU!

Kikiou: what you know I am right, they do deserve it because no one reviews the story –crosses arms and turns nose up in the air- they deserve to be punished.

Wskygrl: although I am inclined to agree with you. I won't because I am grateful for the few reviews I have.

Akiko: hay have you seen Sesshomaru?

Kikiou and Wskygrl: no why.

Akiko: because I wanted to show you something well I guess I will have to get him down here the hard way. OHHH FLUFFYYYYYYY –Sesshomaru comes crashing through the roof- there you are. Were you on the roof again fluffy? –Sessy sinks lower into the floor and mumbles-

Sessy: whatdididotodeservethiswhymewhymewhymewhyme?

Kagome: you put a rosary on Sesshomaru huh?

Akiko: -smiles broadly- YEP!

Kagome: -gives Akiko hi five- nice!

Kikiou: Ok so Wskygrl doesn't own any of us except for me and Akiko. Now I am sure you all are wondering why is the person who poisoned Kagome traveling with her? Well the thing is that Kikiou and Kagome will find out that she is some one very special to them and she is not as evil as everyone thinks. Oh and before I forget, Koga also died fighting Naraku, except he was "re-born" sorta as a whitelighter, so he is able to orb like Kagome and he can heal people, and if you have anymore questions then watch charmed on TNT at 5:00. Now before I give anything else away here is the next chappie!

-----------------------

Chapter 11 the switch part 2

-----------------------

"So Kagome what are you going to do about your powers?" Koga asked as he sat behind the bar making a drink.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I guess just wait it out." Kagome said flipping through her spell book to see if there is a reversal spell.

Kikiou walked over to her sister with Shippou firmly attached to her shoulder and sat down next to Kagome. "Maybe we should ask mom. She of all people should know about magical babies."

"How are you going to do that? I thought you said your mom was dead Kagome." Inuyasha said coming up from behind Kikiou and sitting on the other side of Kagome.

"Oh that's right you don't know how when people die in this family they don't really stay dead for very long." Kagome said flipping through the book. "Well at least not completely dead."

A confused look came over Koga and Inuyasha's faces. "Huh… what do you mean by completely dead?" they asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you in a second." Kagome said finally resting on a particular page in her book. To Inuyasha she said "Inuyasha I need you to first summon eight candles and a lighter."

Inuyasha looked confused again. "Two things, one how do I summon things, and two are you sure it is safe to light candles in a plane?"

"Ok first what you do is close your eyes." Kagome instructed and Inuyasha obeyed. "Next clear your mind of everything. Just relax and stay calm, don't think about anything." Again Inuyasha obeyed. "Now focus on eight candles, and only the eight candles."

"Ok Kagome I am focused on the candles."

"Now call for them." She said calmly and plainly.

A little confused at what she meant, Inuyasha just called out the word 'candles' and sure enough eight medium white candles appeared on the table in front of him. Inuyasha cracked a brownish- purple eye open and was surprised to find the candles sitting there in front of him. "Whoa. I did it!"

"Yes you did." Kagome said as she gathered up the candles and walked to the center of the plane. She placed the candles in the shape of a compass rose. First she placed one to the north, then one to the south, then to the east, then west. Then she filled in the gaps, one in the north east direction, then south east, south west, then finally North West. Then Kikiou proceeded to light the candles, one by one she went around the room and lit the candles. Automatically the lights went down. Then Kikiou went over to where the book was located. She turned it around so she and the book were facing the circle of candles. And in a very calming voice she said, "Here these words, here my cry. Spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." Every ones eyes widened as a light breeze blew in fallowed by several spiritual looking orbs that circled the room and settled in the circle of candles. Then Inuyasha and Koga's mouths dropped wide open when the perfect image of Kagome and Kikiou's mom appeared in front of them. She had short black hair like Kagome's, she wore a jet black dress, black lipstick, heavy black eyeliner, and black nail polish, she looked like a total Goth. And someone would have thought she was alive is she wasn't slightly transparent. "GIRLS!" she shouted as she jumped over the candles and wrapped her arms tightly around their waist (a/n: no her arms didn't go threw them. When ghosts that they summon leave the candles they become solid until they want to go back, or until 24 hours have passed.).

"Hi mommy." Kikiou said her face turning purple due to lack of oxygen.

"Yeah hi mom. Um can you let go… you're crushing us!" Kagome said while gasping for breath.

Kaname realized she was crushing her two daughters so she let go. "Sorry! I didn't mean to squish you!" she noticed Kagome's new appearance. "What happened to you Kagome? I don't remember you being a hanyou. Did my jeans kick in while I was dead?"

"No mom, the baby did it. She switched Inuyasha's and my powers. But first why are you dressed like a Goth?" Kagome asked her mother. "I thought you went up there?" she said as she pointed up ward.

"Oh I did, I just feel like pissing off the elders. They hate gothic people up there… wait did you say baby?"

"Yeah why?" Kikiou said looking at her mom like this was an ordinary conversation.

"Ok which one is it?" she said playfully scowling. She looked at both her daughters waiting for an answer. Kagome timidly raised her hand.

"And… I'm… getting… married." She said squinting her eyes shut waiting what her mother would say.

Her mothers eyes grew wide with excitement "Yeah! You mean I get to be a mother in law and a grandmother!" she yelled in excitement. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"I will tell you later. First you need to help us out with our little problem." Kagome said, indicating her ears.

"Ok… did you look in the book?" Kaname asked.

"Several times mom."

"Ok can you think of any reason why the baby would make you switch powers?"

"Well we were fighting a few hours ago, nothing too major. We just were arguing about how there is no way that Inuyasha could survive a day in my life, so on and so forth."

"Well that's what happened. The baby thinks that it would be a good idea if you spent the day in each others shoes."

"You mean that we are going to stay like this for 24 hours!" Inuyasha said before collapsing back into the chair due to nausea.

"No."

"Oh thank God!" he said relieved.

"Could be longer." Kaname said instantly crushing Inuyasha's happiness.

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding" Inuyasha looked pissed off, and like he was seriously contemplating weather or not to throw his dead mother-in-law out the window. Then he reconsidered when she said "It should last only 24 hours, but only if you can get along for that amount of time. And just to be safe you should teach each other how to control the others powers."

"Ok so that is what we will do for the rest of the flight. I will teach Kagome how to use tetsusaiga, and she will try to teach me how to use her powers safely." He said recalling the orbing incident earlier.

"Hay it's not my fault you can't orb."

"Kagome don't start fighting again or the baby won't give your powers back."

"Fine. Inuyasha lets get started." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and pulled him to the center of the room. "Kikiou can you get the lights? And Koga would you come over here for a second?" Kikiou nodded and snapped her fingers and the lights turned down so there was just enough light to see the surroundings. Koga hesitantly came over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked calmly into his eyes. "Now Inuyasha the first thing we will practice is my freezing power. Now look at Koga, close out your mind to everything around you, then once you have done that make a fist, and let it go in a soft rapid motion."

Inuyasha went over the instructions in his mind and fallowed them exactly. And sure enough when he did the final step Koga froze right where he stood. Inuyasha got up and went over to the frozen Koga. He waved his hand in front of his eyes, nothing happened. "Cool." Was all Inuyasha could say. "What's next?"

"Next is exploding, now it is almost the same thing as the freezing power except it will blow stuff up. Hold on for one second, we need to let Koga unfreeze. And sure enough within a matter of seconds Koga unfroze and looked confused to why Inuyasha hadn't froze him yet.

"What the hell are you waiting for Inuyasha? Freeze me!" he said looking at Inuyasha impatiently.

Kikiou looked at her boyfriend trying to hold back a laugh. "Um… sweetie, he already did."

"Oh. Then what's next?"

"He is getting ready to… oh nothing never mind."

"Getting ready to what?" he said crossing his arms impatiently.

"Um… lets just say… it's a good thing you are already dead."

A sinking feeling came over Koga as he realized what she meant. He looked at Inuyasha and closed his eyes awaiting the worst. The whole time thinking 'damn it the things I do for love.' He looked at Kikiou and thought 'be grateful I love you Kikiou.' Then he said "Kikiou you owe me big time for this!"

"Ok Inuyasha, this time instead of imagining him frozen imagine him exploding into a thousand little pieces." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, whose eyes were closed in concentration. "Once you have done that, use the same hand motion as when you freeze things, only open your hands faster, and more explosive."

Inuyasha did as Kagome instructed, he concentrated, then he opened his hands in a rapid exploding motion… and nothing happened. Getting impotent he tried the hand motion again, and again, and every time nothing happened. "Damn it! Why won't it work?" he yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down, my powers are linked to my emotions, and they don't work so well when I am angry. Now take a deep breath and try again." Kagome said trying to calm Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha did as he was told and took a deep breath, he tried one last time, and sure enough Koga exploded into a thousand little blue sparks. And then reappeared seconds later as if he had just been pushed onto his butt. "Oww- shit- oww!" he said rubbing his head. "I may be dead, but that still hurts!"

"Oh get over it you big baby!" Kikiou said patting him on the back.

"Ok Inuyasha, now we need to work on the miko half of my powers like shooting arrows. Kagome turned to Kikiou. "Kikiou would you summon some arrows, and some targets please?"

"Ok but I'll have to make up a spell." Kikiou said, and she looked up as she thought of words to out in a spell. "Arrows… bows… and targets… in a row… make them appear so Inuyasha will know?" Kikiou said rolling her eyes at her makeshift spell. But it was good enough so that the requested items appeared in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Make them appear so Inuyasha will know? Kikiou I have to admit that was not your best spell."

"Well it worked didn't it, the arrows bows and targets did appear didn't they?"

"Hay! We need to concentrate! And it is kind of hard to do that with you two arguing the whole fucking time!" Inuyasha said sharply turning his head to yell at Koga and Kikiou.

"Thank you, now grab a bow and arrow and show me how you would hold it." Kagome said gesturing for Inuyasha to grab a bow and arrow.

Inuyasha went over and grabbed the requested materials. He grasped the bow with his left hand, then grabbed and arrow with his right. He placed the arrow… correction attempted to place the arrow on the bow string he fumbled, and dropped the arrow point down directly on to his foot! Lucky for him it was a kid's arrow, meaning that it had no point so all it did was give him a painful poke. Every one toppled over in laughter, even Koga knew how to shoot an arrow. "Oh I'm sure you guys think that's fucking hilarious! Well the only weapon I have used practically my whole life is tetsusaiga so excuse me if I have no fucking clue how to shoot an arrow!" he said to the group who was laughing uncontrollably at him.

Akiko hearing the laughter and cursing came in to investigate. "Hay guys what's going on? I heard laughter and Inuyasha yelling again, and who is that" she said looking at Kaname. Every one stopped laughing long enough to see Akiko standing there. The one who was most amazed to see her was Kaname.

Kaname's eyes grew wide with emotion, fear, and curiosity. "Kaniko… is that you?" Kaname ran over to Akiko and in a loving motherly hug.

Akiko looked confused. "Um… first off you are crushing me, second my name is Akiko, and third who the hell are you?" Kaname let go of Akiko, and stepped back. Every one else except for Koga looked at Kaname with massive confusion. "You know her?" they all said in unison but Kaname completely ignored them.

"Do you want something to eat? What would you like? Anything, you know what forget it I'm just going to whip up everything." She said almost in tears, Kaname ran into the kitchen and started to cook.

"Who the hell was that?" Akiko asked, "And why did she keep calling me Kaniko?"

"That was my mom, and I have no idea?" Kagome said trying to show Inuyasha how to properly attach an arrow to the bow. Then she stopped and Inuyasha dropped the arrow again, she looked at Koga. "Why do you look completely un fazed by the way my mom was acting?" Koga jumped behind the bar in a desperate attempt to get away from the rampaging hanyou coming towards him.

"Don't look at me I don't know a thing!" he said right before orbing out just as Kagome jumped over the counter nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Get back here you coward! Damn it! He got away." Kagome yelled looking up at the sealing. "Kikiou do you know what mom was doing."

"No I don't. But I know how to find out. I am going to get Koga's sorry ass back here."

"How are you going to do that?" Akiko asked.

"Like this. Oh Koga! Get your ass back here before we summon your ass!" when nothing happened, Kagome joined in.

"Koga if you don't get back here I will find you, and you don't want a psychotic, hormone crazed, pregnant lady after you! You have no idea what I can do, and now that I am half demon, hmmmm, you especially don't want me to come after you." Kagome said to the sealing, and still nothing happened. "That's it. Screw calling for him, I know where he is. I'll be right back." Kagome said in a forced calm voice. She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the cockpit. She banged on the door, unnecessarily hard and a voice came from the other side.

"Yeah, who is it?" the man said.

"Jo, open the damn door, its Kagome! I'm on a mission and you don't want to get in my way."

"Yeah, hold on a second." Jo said. Kagome heard bustling and then the door opened with a metallic sci-fi whoosh, and Kagome walked into the cockpit. She looked around for a brief second and when she only saw Jo she looked at him with the coldest most evil stare in the world.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Jo said, playing dumb.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB JO, I KNOW HE IS HERE NOW WHERE IS Koga!" Kagome yelled grabbing Jo by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

Jo timidly pointed to the corner behind him and said, "Over there."

Kagome dropped him and said very nicely, "Thank you." Kagome walked over to the corner that Jo pointed to and grabbed the air, once she had a fist full of air she pulled down, to reveal a cloth and a terrified Koga. He tried to run away, but failed miserably because as he turned around Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock and dragged him out of the cockpit by his ear towards the rest of the gang. "See I told ya I knew where he was!" she said swinging Koga in front of her and holding his hands behind his back so he couldn't escape.

Kikiou bent over and looked at Koga square in the eye. "Now I am only going to ask once, what the hell was up with my mother?" Kikiou asked trying to stay calm.

"I can't tell you, I was sworn to secrecy."

"BY WHO!" Kagome yelled shoving him to the ground.

"Ask your mom. She knows too." Koga said wincing from the pain and weight Kagome was putting on his back.

"HAY I AM NOT FAT! AND WILL YOU STOP NARATING EVERYTHING!" Kagome yelled at the sealing. "HAY WHAT DID I SAY!"

"Sorry Kagome but it is my job!" I said as Kagome let go of Koga and started to look like she was going to kill me.

Inuyasha leapt over to Kagome and held her back the event with Koga all but forgotten in the fight. "Kagome… sweetie think of the baby!"

"GRRRRRRR!"

Inuyasha reached to the top of Kagome's head and grabbed her ear and started to rub it. Kagome started to relax and purr, she then became limp in Inuyasha's arms as she fell asleep. (a/n: what ever you do always remember two things. 1. Don't get Kagome angry, especially when she is pregnant. 2, in my fic what ever you do don't ask; believe me you don't want to know the answer. That is all) Inuyasha looked at Koga and said wonderingly "Where were we?" Koga thought franticly for an answer trying not to let his panic show on his face.

Finally a light bulb went off in his head. "Um… we were just about to go help Kaname in the kitchen." He said nervously, he silently prayed that they would buy his story, at the same time thinking do you really think they are stupid enough to buy that lame story?

Inuyasha looked suspicious for a split second then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok just let me put Kagome on the couch then I will be right in to help out." He said heading off to the couch, he set Kagome ever so gently on the couch taking great care not to wake her. When he set her on the couch she stirred for a second but didn't wake up. Then Inuyasha walked toward the kitchen. He opened the door to find everything in there sitting on the counter. He looked around and saw Kaname bustling around the kitchen at an incredible speed. "Um… do you really think she needs our help? I mean look at her she is running around at warp vector 9." Inuyasha said as he watched Kaname run around the kitchen at high speed.

"Yeah you are probably right Inuyasha." Kikiou said watching her mom as well. To Koga she said, "Why don't we go see where Shippou is?"

"I think he is in the other room keeping an eye on Kagome." Koga said still relieved that he is off the hook. "Why don't I go and wake up Kagome while you try to stop Kaname." He said turning around and heading for the door. (a/n: I don't care if Kaname is a boy's name, if you have a problem with it tell me in a review –hint, hint-)

-----------------------------

Wskygrl: ok and that is the chapter it may be short but I don't care I haven't updated in a while, but you know what maybe I would be more motivated to update if you people would just REVIEW! So the more reviews I get the faster I will update ok! So don't forget to review this chapter, or you will suffer the consequences!


	12. the strange youkai and inuyasha's dream

----------------------

Disclaimer:

Wskygrl: -walks into the kitchen to see Inuyasha still trying to make ramen- Wacha doin?

Inuyasha: -grumbles- leave me alone

Wskygrl: guess what!

Inuyasha: what?

Wskygrl: I bring good news!

Inuyasha: why the hell would I do that?

Wskygrl: just guess!

Inuyasha: -sigh- you're letting me off early?

Wskygrl: no, but i-

Inuyasha: don't say it!

Wskygrl: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GIECO!

Inuyasha: why do you do this to me?

Wskygrl: because it is fun.

-----------------------

Chapter 12 The strange youkai and Inuyasha's dream

-----------------------

As Koga walked over to Kagome who was sleeping on the couch right where Inuyasha left her, he noticed her calm and shallow breathing, it was so sudle for a second he thought she was dead then he brushed that aside when he heard her breath. He went over and gently shook the sleeping Kagome then he realized that there was something different about her. He just couldn't place his finger on it. As Kagome slowly opened her golden eyes she stretched and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked at Koga then slapped him very hard across the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh sorry Koga did I slap you again? Sorry bout that." Kagome said yawning. Koga sat up and looked at Kagome a nice big red hand print on the side of his face.

"Its ok Kagome hay-." Was all he got so say because all of a sudden Kikiou screamed from the kitchen. Kagome and Koga bolted over to the kitchen to see that Kikiou was standing on top of the counter and staring at one spot on the ground. Kagome looked down and saw a spider, a huge wolf spider sitting on the floor. Koga looked down and saw it too, "Holy shit, that is a big ass spider!"

Kikiou still standing on top of the counter said, 'Kill it!"

As Koga started to go and attempt to kill the spider, it all of a sudden turned to face Inuyasha and transformed into a tiger then the sent hit Kagome's sensitive nose, it was the nasty smell of youkai. "Inuyasha look out it's a demon!" then all of a sudden every one in the room froze, that is all except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the tiger. "Who are you? What do you want and how the hell did you get on this plane?"

"That is of no concern to you half breed. I am simply here to give you a message from my master." The strange youkai said to Inuyasha. It reached around to a piece of parchment that was attached to its leg. And it handed the parchment to Inuyasha. "You will meet my master at this location tomorrow night at midnight, come alone or she diesssssss." The demon said before shimmering out of sight. When the tiger left everyone unfroze and no one but Inuyasha remembered the event that just happened.

"Hay Inuyasha what's up with the paper?" Koga asked looking at the paper curiously.

"What paper?" Inuyasha asked trying to play dumb. "Oh you mean this paper… this is nothing I just found it in my pocket a little while ago." He said attempting to shove the paper back in his pocket and he would have succeeded if Kikiou hadn't come over and snatched the paper out of his hand mere inches from safety in Inuyasha's jeans. Kikiou started to unfold the paper as she spoke. "Oh ok, then if it is nothing then you shouldn't mind me tak-." She stopped mid sentence, a massive shiver came over her body and she shut her eyes tightly.

----------------

Kikiou looked around at her surroundings, she saw that she was in a grave yard, there were people, there standing in a mausoleum. As she looked closer she saw that the people were her friends and family. They were all standing in a circle they looked to be strategizing because they were talking about vanquishing someone or something, then a strange looking demon shimmers in a few feet away from the group, every one looks up and is startled by the demon. Kagome throws a potion, which has no effect on the demon. Then Inuyasha tries to blow it up and fails. Then he attempts to freeze it and finally that works… for all of 5 seconds, because the demon manages to come out of the freeze. Then a fire ball appears in its hand and is thrown towards Kagome, it hits her in the abdomen sending her into the wall. Shippou goes over to see if she is ok when another fire ball goes and hits him as well. The demon throws another and hits Koga, another one is thrown and hits Sota, then another at Inuyasha, and finally the demon looks towards Kikiou and throws a fireball at her causing her to black out.

-------------------------

Kikiou opened her eyes and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Koga came over to her and held her shoulders incase she were to fall over. "Kikiou was that a premonition? What did you see?"

Kikiou went over to the stool and sat down. "I saw all of us, we were in a mausoleum and a demon attacks us, nothing works on it at all. Not potions not powers, spells nothing works. Finally it throws fireballs at us, and kills everyone, it was so scary! I could really feel the heat from the fireball as it slammed into my stomach." Kikiou said as she held Koga closer to her for comfort.

"It's ok Kikiou it was only a premonition." Koga said wrapping his arms around the shaking Kikiou.

Kaname looked at her daughter. "Do you remember what the demon looked like?"

Kikiou looked at her mother still shaking slightly and tried to recall the memory. "Um… he had black hair, piercing green eyes, he had tribal symbols on the side of his face. And he looked some what like a centaur."

"A centaur?" Kagome said looking confused.

"Yeah a centaur. You know a half horse half human. You should know what a centaur is you did do a report on them before we left for America."

"I know what a centaur is! What I am wondering about is that centaurs can't throw fire balls, and the fact that they are normally kind and gentle creachers who help take care of the forest."

"You're right Kagome, why would a centaur attack us, we haven't done anything but keep the peace. We even helped them prevent loggers from cutting down the forest where they most commonly live." Kikiou said holding her chin in her hand thinking. "Mom do you know anything about it?" Kikiou asked her mom.

"No I don't know anything about it." She looked at Koga. "Hay Koga could you go check with the elders while we try to figure this out?"

"Sure I'll be bas in a second." Koga said orbing out.

"Well while he is checking with them we had better sit down we will be landing soon." Kagome said sitting down. "How about we work more on your archery skills when we land." Kagome said watching Inuyasha try to fire the arrow. He finally mastered loading the arrow.

"Ok." He said and absentmindedly fired the arrow directly into the center of the target. And everyone's mouths dropped open! Inuyasha noticed the gaping and foolishly asked "What the hell are you people looking at?"

"You did it!" Kagome yelled standing up and hugging Inuyasha a little too tightly.

"What did I do?" he asked gasping a little because Kagome was crushing him.

"You fired the arrow perfectly! You got a bull's eye! That was awesome!" Kagome said kissing him in congratulation!

Inuyasha looked at the fired arrow. "Feh no big deal." He said sitting down next to Kagome.

"If you would all please stop flipping out over an arrow, and listen to me, then I would like to tell you that we are landing in Tokyo so I need you all to sit down and I will turn on the magnet so we can land!" Joe said over the intercom. The group did as they were told and sat down. Kagome laid down on Inuyasha's lap and closed her eyes as Inuyasha started to stroke her hair.

'Wow I wonder how different everything is back home?' Kagome sighed and went to sleep dreaming of what her house would look like after a year.

Inuyasha was thinking of something different. 'Kagome is so beautiful as a hanyou, I wish she could stay this way.' He mentally shook his head to clear those thoughts. 'What am I thinking Kagome will be happy when she is human again. I just hope that, we can find that demon and kill it before anything goes wrong.' And soon Inuyasha nodded off too.

--------------------------

'Huh where am I?' Inuyasha thought as he looked around. All he saw was darkness. 'Where the fuck am I?' all of a sudden his question was answered when a man appears right in front of him, Inuyasha recognizes him as his father. "Father?" he asked.

"Yes Inuyasha. It is I."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shielding his eyes from the bright light that his father was engulfed in.

"I am here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"You are worried, about so many things, I am here to help you clear your mind and to warn you. There will be an enormous battle, between you and Naraku. He is now more powerful than ever before, he will be difficult to defeat. I will be sending someone to train you to help you and your friends prepare for what is to come."

Inuyasha looked even more worried than before. "Will Kagome, and the baby be in danger?"

"Possibly. If you want to know what is in store for the future then you may ask me one question and one question only."

Inuyasha thought hard about this. Then he finally decided on a question. "Will the baby be healthy?" he asked looking at his father sadly, kindly, respectfully, and worriedly all at the same time.

"Hai. And more powerful than you could ever imagine. Oh and don't only expect one child, there may be two?" his father said before vanishing.

"Wait! What do you mean there could be two?" Inuyasha asked before waking up.

----------------------------

Wskygrl: Sorry bout the cliffy! And for taking so long to update! I had massive writers block! But the fewer reviews I get the longer it will take me to update. And I will end with a cliff every time! So you know what you need to review or you will suffer the conciquences!


	13. Chapter 13 telling everyone the news

Disclaimer: Wskygrl: -dancing around to life's so sweet by shedaisy-

Inuyasha: -dancing with her.-

Guys: -sitting heads cocked to the side staring-

Kagome, Kikiou, Sango: -walk in talking then sweat droop-

Kikiou: -cocks head to the side- why are they dancing

Miroku: Um… I am not sure.

Wskygrl: -stops dancing- I am really happy because I got three reviews! –hands Kikiou review paper- wanna help me answer them?

Kikiou: sure. -Looks at paper- um.. Ok this one is from astricjaster. To answer your questions, 1, I spell Shippou with a u because I like to spell it that way. It is still said the same way I just like how it looks. 2 Kagome was never pregnant before. She was in the first couple of chapters and she still is. And this is also after the fourth movie, which was after the series ended; also this is two or three years after that. 3 no Inuyasha haven't told the others, (Miroku and Sango) he has only told Koga and Kikiou because they are some what related, or at least they will be once Kagome and Inuyasha get married. 4 Kagome loves Inuyasha and they told each other that when Kagome first came to America. 5 Kagome wrote a spell to get them there. And Kikyou DIED, Kikiou is some one I made up, Koga died and because he tried to destroy the ultimate evil, he was turned into a whitelighter, and was assigned to Kikiou and Kagome. Oh and I might have put Miroku in Kagome's time by accident, it was supposed to be Koga. 6 yes Kagome would go as far as having a kid with Inuyasha. And they are alwready married the demon way. I forgot to mension that a little while after they came to america Inuyasha and Kagome mated, so they are now demonicly married. You will hear me talk about them mind talking later on in the story. 7 Kagome's miko powers have evolved so much that they are witchy. So she can cast spells, and do magic, so she cast a spell to get the others through the well to her time. And just incase you are wondering Kikiou is not Kikyou's reincarnation, only Kagome is. Kikiou has only a small fraction of Kikyou's spirit. And finally it is called a fan FICTION! You know as in not real. In this I can make up what ever I want! I am taking inspiration from Inuyasha and the t.v. show charmed!

Wskygrl: any way thank you Nectoz209 for your silly review. You helped to make me feel better that day. And thank you to crazyanimefangirl, for your review, I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas for my story or people then tell me in a review! I will be more than happy to add ideas to my story!

Kagome: now maybe the rest of you will take an example from these three and review more often.

Miroku: Wskygrl can I do the disclaimer?

Wskygrl: sure why not.

Miroku: ok. Wskygrl doesn't own any one in this fan fic, except for Kikiou and Akiko. So don't bother to sue. All you will probably get is a couple of harry potter posters.

Wskygrl: good job Miroku. Well there you have it! Now on to the next chappie!

---------------------------

Chapter 13: telling every one the news.

---------------------------

Inuyasha woke up very abruptly, only because Kagome was shaking him to wake up because they had landed in Tokyo airport. "Inuyasha…" she said quietly shaking him at the same time. "Inuyasha." She said louder. He still didn't wake up. Finally she gave up and bent her head close to his ear. "INUYASHA!" she yelled into his ear. Lucky he was still human so he didn't go deft. All he did was shoot his eyes open and scream at Kagome, who was on the other side of the room laughing at Inuyasha silently. "Sorry bout that Inuyasha but you needed to wake up we are back home!" she said dashing from the plane Inuyasha hot on her trail.

Koga looked around at the baggage pick up area looking for Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hmm… I wonder where they are?" he asked. "Didn't Kagome say she would wake him up?"

Kikiou looked at her watch. "Three… two… one…" she said. And right on Que. Kagome comes running around the corner incredibly fast, and Inuyasha is right on her tale.

Koga sweatdrooped. "Never mind I found them." He said watching the two-chase each other all over the airport like a couple of children.

"Camon Inuyasha I know you can run faster than that. I am not even breaking a sweat!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was slightly panting.

"Oh don't give me that. You know if I still had my powers you would couldn't avoid me for this long." Inuyasha said picking up speed.

"Oh please… is that the best you got? My mom can run faster than that! And she's been dead for 3 years!"

Kaname had to agree with her daughter. She could run faster than that.

Finally Inuyasha gave up and stopped running, and Kagome stopped a few yards ahead of him. "Wow Inuyasha you are pathetic!" Kagome said crossing her arms and walking towards the others. Then a sly smile made its way across Inuyasha's face. Then he used his mind to grab hold of her mark and shove her on her butt. (a/n: I should explain. Kagome and Inuyasha are already married, only in a different way. More like mated, and when they mated about less than a year ago, Inuyasha bit Kagome on the neck, creating a mark that looks like a star, this youkai mating also ties them into each others minds, they can even telepathically communicate with each other. Inuyasha can also control some of what Kagome does, like shoving her on her butt, no Jake he can't use it for anything perverted! I hope that answers any questions). Kagome got up and looked at Inuyasha really upset. "Inuyasha! Why did you do that? That hurt!" Kagome shouted gaining Inuyasha's fear and many strange looks from the people around her. Obviously Kagome noticed those stares, because she shouted towards everyone in the airport, "What the hell are you looking at? Haven't you seen a woman yell at her husband?" as soon as she said that everyone went back to their business and ignored the two. (mostly because Kikiou made the group invisible to everyone but relatives.) Kagome returned her gaze to Inuyasha, who was trying to sneak away from Kagome, before he was sat into oblivion, but it was too late. Kagome shouted OSUWARI, and Inuyasha fell face first into the cold hard tile. Anticipating this Kikiou put an invulnerability spell on Inuyasha that would last until he got his normal powers back, so he wouldn't get his face smashed to bits from Kagome's sit commands. Pissed off from having tile for breakfast he used his influence to send Kagome on her butt… again, and she in turn sat him. So until Sota got there to pick them up the airport was filled with oswuaris and grunts of pain.

"Hay every one; sorry I'm late there was a lot… of… traffic and… stuff…" Sota looked at Kagome sitting on the floor, and Inuyasha who wasn't there any more. "Um… nee-chan where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sota asked not knowing that his niece switched her parent's powers and Inuyasha was in the giant crater in the floor. "And who is that?" he asked indicating Akiko.

"Um… Sota, the hanyou on the floor is Kagome, and the crater is Inuyasha. And the silent one over there is Akiko. She is being chased by Naraku and we are keeping an eye on her till she is safe." Kikiou said helping Kagome up from the floor while Koga lowered a rope to help Inuyasha.

Sota opened his mouth to ask something but Kikiou beat him to it. "Don't ask it will just give you a headache."

"In a nut shell those two bakas had their powers switched." Shippou said jumping on his aunt's shoulder. "Umm… aunti, what are we going to do about the floor. I mean that will tract a lot of attention wont it?" Shippou asked cutely.

Kikiou closed her eyes and sweat drooped, then she looked at Sota.

"Hay don't look at me! I can't do magic remember. Not since Kunoichi died, almost a year ago." Sota almost instantly became downcast, at the thought of his older sister. (a/n: Kunoichi was Kikiou, Kagome, and Sota's older sister. But she was killed by one of Naraku's personal assassin, shanks. When that happened Sota lost his powers for good when he tried to bring her back.) Sota looked at Koga who had finally gotten Inuyasha out of the 5 foot hole. "Hay Koga how come we still cant see her?"

"I am not sure why. Maybe it is because she is still trying to cope and if she saw you three now then she wouldn't be able to move on?" Koga said dropping Inuyasha back into the hole with a loud thump. Then Kaname went over and helped pull him out of the hole he was once again in. Sota noticed his mom and ran over and jumped on her and gave her a giant hug. Knocking her over and causing Inuyasha and Koga to fall in the hole this time. "MOMMY! I haven't seen you in such a long time and why are you dressed in black?"

"Hi Sota I have missed you too, and I am dressed like this to piss off the elders." Then they both looked down in the hole to see Inuyasha jumping to grab on to the ledge to pull himself out. Koga on the other hand decided to use his brain and orbed out, and appeared out of the hole next to Kikiou. "Hay Inuyasha why don't you orb out of the hole?" he called to Inuyasha who was still trying to get out.

Inuyasha took his advice and managed to orb out of the hole only to reappear ten feet above their heads in mid air, and he lost a loosing fight with gravity and fell face first into the floor. He got up and dusted off his cloths and fixed his hair. "Orbing is fun… it's the landing part that's a bitch." He said standing up and fixing his hair. "Oh hay Sota. How's it going little dude?" Inuyasha said giving Sota a hi five.

"Good and you? Why are you human? It's not the new moon and it is broad day light out."

"Don't ask. It'll just give you a headache." Inuyasha said collecting the bags that Akiko just brought over.

"Hay Kagome…" Kikiou said going over to her sister and handing her a bandana. "I think you might need this." Kikiou said indicating Kagome's ears.

Kagome looked up remembering that she was turned hanyou, "Oh yeah… thanks Kikiou." Kagome said tying the white and black bandana around her head, and braiding her hair into pigtail braids. Once she did that Kikiou snapped her fingers and made it so they were visible again. They walked out of the airport and towards Sota's car. On the way out Kikiou proceeded to tell Sota the premonition she had while on the plane.

"Hmmm… that is interesting, maybe gramps will know about it." Sota said throwing all Akiko's stuff into the back of his truck. "Hay Kagome where is all your stuff. I mean you didn't go on the plane and bring nothing."

Kagome looked at Kikiou and Kikiou did the same. "Sota silly we brought the entire car along with us!"

Sota looked confused for a second. Then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh… I get it. Ok do you want to ride with me until we get home we don't want to expose anything here." He said when the seven nodded Sota looked at them and counted to see how many seats he had. And he only had 4 seats. "Ok who is going to sit in the bed of the truck? I only have 5 seats so two of you are going to have to sit in the back."

"Inuyasha and I will sit in the back, because Shippou needs the seat belt and Kikiou, Koga and Akiko will need to keep an eye on him." Kagome said getting into the back of the truck Inuyasha right behind her.

"Ok now that, that is settled everyone get in, it's going to be a long ride." Sota said getting into the drivers side. Once everyone was in and buckled Sota drove off, towards the Higurashi shrine.

----------------------

They were about twenty minuets away from home, and Inuyasha looked deep in thought. (a/n: ahhhhh the apocalypse!) Kagome noticed his face and crawled over to sit next to him and figure out what's wrong. 'Inuyasha… what's wrong? You looked concerned about something.' Kagome said poking him cutely in the shoulder.

'Nothing to be concerned about.' He said looking at Kagome with a fake smile on his face trying to get her to give up on finding out the truth, but obviously that didn't work. Kagome put on her puppy dog face and folded her ears down cutely. 'Common please tell me!' she said she knew Inuyasha couldn't resist that face, and he gave in and recounted the dream he had.

(a/n: if you know the dream already then skip it but if not then read it)

-------------------------

'Huh where am I?' Inuyasha thought as he looked around. All he saw was darkness. 'Where the fuck am I?' all of a sudden his question was answered when a man appears right in front of him, Inuyasha recognizes him as his father. "Father?" he asked.

"Yes Inuyasha. It is I."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shielding his eyes from the bright light that his father was engulfed in.

"I am here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"You are worried, about so many things, I am here to help you clear your mind and to warn you. There will be an enormous battle, between you and Naraku. He is now more powerful than ever before, he will be difficult to defeat. I will be sending someone to train you to help you and your friends prepare for what is to come."

Inuyasha looked even more worried than before. "Will Kagome and the baby be in danger?"

"Possibly. If you want to know what is in store for the future then you may ask me one question and one question only."

Inuyasha thought hard about this. Then he finally decided on a question. "Will the baby be healthy?" he asked looking at his father sadly, kindly, respectfully, and worriedly all at the same time.

"Hai. And more powerful than you could ever imagine. Oh and don't only expect one child, there may be two?" his father said before vanishing.

"Wait! What do you mean there could be two?" Inuyasha asked before waking up.

----------------------------

'TWO!' Kagome yelled in her head. 'What did he mean by two!' Inuyasha rubbed his head in an attempt to rid himself of the massive headache that he now had.

'I don't know Kagome I tried to ask him but he vanished before I could… and could you please not think that loud! That hurt!'

'Sorry… I didn't mean to'

'its ok… just try to keep it down… I swear someone other than me could hear that'

'ok… now on to the next problem… what was with that paper?'

Inuyasha looked scared for a minuet, then he decided to play dumb 'what paper?'

Kagome looked at him as if saying do I look like I was born yesterday? 'don't play dumb Inuyasha… the paper that you had before we got off the plane!'

'Ohhh… that paper! I'll tell you later.' Inuyasha said trying to avoid being found out.

Kagome grew angry 'Inuyasha… tell me what that paper is or you will get sat so hard your father will feel it'

Kikiou looked through the rear view mirror and saw Kagome's face, she knew that face, that was the face that Kagome always wore right before she sat Inuyasha into oblivion. "Kagome if you're going to sit him then sit him when we get to the house, I think Sota wants a car when we get home!" Kikiou called out the window to her angry sister. Kagome heard this and realized she was right if she sat Inuyasha here then she would probably hurt the car, so she consented and decided to wait reminding herself to get him for it later.

Inuyasha relaxed for a second thinking he was off the hook… but then he realized that he wasn't when Kagome looked at him with malicious intent in her eyes. When he saw this he shrunk in fear and crouched in the corner of the truck bed. Then her face softened so much that it was arousing… Inuyasha looked at her nervously and slightly backing away as she got closer and closer to him. 'Please tell me Inuyasha?' her voice was soft, kind and so luring all it did was make him want her even more.

'Tell you what?' Inuyasha said starting to close his eyes.

'Tell me what that paper is about.'

Inuyasha sat up after realizing what his fiancée was trying to do. 'Kagome! I know what you are trying to do… and I told you I cant tell you what that paper is about until later… oh and by the way I have to go somewhere tonight…'

Kagome backed off and pouted in the corner. 'Where are you going tonight? Does this have to do with the paper?'

Inuyasha looked away with an 'im totally busted' look on his face. 'maybe I don't know'

---------------------------------

Wskygrl: well that is the chapter! -Starts to cry- I still cant believe that jack ass did that to me!

Kagome: what's wrong with her?

Kikiou: well while she was writing this chapter her jackass of a boyfriend broke up with her!

Kagome: he didn't!

Kikiou: he did and he didn't even have the courage or courtesy to tell her in person… he had to write a note… a note by the way neither one of us could read… oh and Jake if you ever read this then I am warning you now! You are in for it big time bud… if you think she was a bitch before then you have no idea what she is capable of when she is depressed like this! And I want you to know she has been crying ever since u dumped her… but you know what I don't think you even care about her or her feelings! But if anyone else has pitty for this pore person then u can tell her how u feel about her and her jackass x in a review… no this is not a ploy to get you people to review this really happened!


	14. Chapter 14 the meeting almost

Disclaimer: Kikiou: hay Wskygrl… how ya holding up?

Wskygrl: I'm doing fine… still a little upset… but I should live…-sighs-

Kagome: oh well… you're too good for him anyways.

Sango: yeah he is a jackass… forget about him…

Miroku: yeah you are a great girl and he doesn't know what he is missing… -reaches hand down to grope Wskygrl's butt-

Wskygrl: -looks up at Miroku with angry eyes- don't even think about it lech! I am not in the mood for this right now… oh and I decided to change the name of Naraku's assassin to Kagayomaru… I know that they might have used that name in the series but he is my character just the name isn't mine…

Miroku: -backs away- sorry… habit –turns to Sango to chase her-

----------------------

Chapter 14: the meeting

---------------------

'Yes you do… now tell me' Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at her like he wanted to tell her what was going on but he new he couldn't because if Kagome new about the meeting then she would want to come along and he couldn't put her in danger like that. 'I'm sorry Kagome… I just can't tell you'

'Fine I won't ask anymore' Kagome said crossing her arms and pouting. 'Doesn't matter any way because we are at the shrine.' And sure enough as Inuyasha and Kagome peered over the top of the truck they could see the family shrine gait. Sota parked the car near the shrine and everyone got out. Kagome jumped over the side gracefully… while Inuyasha on the other hand tripped and fell over onto the hard pavement. Everyone laughed as he got up and brushed his cloths off and headed up the stairs to the shrine. This took quite a while because of him being human Kagome however had a huge grin on her face the whole time because she was able to make it up and down the enormous steps five times before Inuyasha finally got up. After Kagome was done gloating they all walked over to the shrine house and were greeted by non other than…… Sesshomaru and Rin! (a/n: hahahaha… you thought that I was going to say Kagome's grandpa… gotcha that time! Actually Kagome's grandpa was put into a nursing home about two years ago after Kagome's mom died because no one was there to help take care of him… after that Sota took over taking care of the shrine. Does that explain everything?)

"Hello little brother. How have you been in the year that we have been apart? I see you and lady Kagome over there have mated, and I also see she is with pup." Sesshomaru said in his usual semi emotional tone.

"Sure Sesshomaru tell the whole world why don't you!" Inuyasha said irritated.

Rin's face lit up with excitement. "Really Kagome-sama? Am I going to have a niece?" she asked excitedly

"Ooh! Who is the hottie over there?" Akiko asked examining Sesshomaru thoroughly.

"Um this is my husband! And who would you might be?" Rin asked grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's arm. Akiko's face fell.

"Oh… I am Akiko Tadashi. I am accompanying lady Kagome and her friends until Naraku is dead because he is after my life."

Sesshomaru held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Sesshomaru… (a/n: I don't know Sesshomaru's last name!) Lord of the western lands." Akiko shook his hand disappointedly and every one walked inside.

As they walked Kikiou (who was walking about fifty feet behind the three boys, Rin and Akiko with her sister and brother) leaned over to her sister. "Hay sis why is Sesshomaru here? I thought that he was in Kyoto on demon business." She took a better look at him. "And what is he wearing?" he was wearing, a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and a jeans jacket. His hair was braided neatly and fell behind his back and he also wore black sneakers. He also had a motorcycle parked outback, which he takes with him everywhere.

"I don't know… ask Sota maybe he knows."

"Ok." Kikiou leaned over to Sota. "Hay Sota… why is Sesshomaru here?"

Sota looked at his sister like she should know. "Kikiou, he came bye a few months ago after a demon attacked and I couldn't defend myself. Thanks to him demons are afraid to come anywhere near here because they know what he will do to them if they do." Sota snickered at the thought of what Sesshomaru would do to any demon stupid enough to try to attack. "As to what he is wearing… I he has been wearing that a lot lately."

----------------

Up with the boys

----------------

"Hay Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's with the getup?" Inuyasha snickered because he was used to what Sesshomaru normally wears.

"You don't like it? Rin picked it out for me." Sesshomaru asked pulling on his shirt to look at it himself.

Koga walked in front of everyone and started to walk backwards so he could face them and walk at the same time. "I like it… personally I think it is much better than the traditional taiyoukai robes you usually wear." Koga said putting his hands behind his head.

Sesshomaru finally got a really good look at Inuyasha and took in his appearance. He was wearing blue jeans, and a red tee shirt. Around his neck was predictably the rosary lady Kaede put on him, and around his waist was tetsusaiga. But what most interested Sesshomaru was the fact that Inuyasha was human and it was broad daylight out! Then he looked back at Kagome and saw what she looked like. She was wearing baggy camo pants, and a camo tank top that said 'major attitude' on it and a military style camo bandanna to cover her ears. But Sesshomaru was most interested in the fact that she had the look of a hanyou with long silver hair and gold eyes. He turned to Inuyasha, "Um Inuyasha… why are you ningen and why is your mate hanyou. I thought it was the other way around?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru tired of telling this story over and over again but he decided to tell him the story anyway. Every one was listening… except for Akiko and Koga who already knew the story. Rin on the other hand was hanging on to every word listening intently to the tale.

When Inuyasha was finished telling the story Rin looked at him and asked, "How can an unborn baby have so much power?"

"That is what I have been wondering for sometime now. But it doesn't matter anyway because unless Kagome and Inuyasha get along they are going to be stuck like this. And we can't have that because they don't know how to use each other's powers and that will be a problem when we face the demon that Kikiou saw." Koga said as he continued to walk backwards towards the house. And guess what… yep that's right! He ran smack dab into the door! And everyone (Inuyasha, Sessy, Rin, Akiko, and Shippou) laughed as he got up and held his in his hands. "Owww… why didn't anyone tell me I was going to hit the wall? That hurt!"

----------------

Once inside the house, Kagome finally got Kaname to tell what after the centaur demon… that is after Akiko and Rin left to go by food.

"This centaur demon is an upper level demon that is incredibly powerful… he is known as the source of all evil. The only way to vanquish him is to summon all the power from the various generations of the Higurashi line… but to do that you need the power of three…" Kaname said very dramatically.

"But we don't have the power of three… not since Kunoichi died." Kagome said becoming downcast.

"Grams told me to tell you, there is a reason for everything. Your destiny still awaits… but you know what… it is time for me to go…" Kaname said before disappearing.

"Mom wait! What is that supposed to mean!" Kagome yelled after her mom. "Damn it! What did she mean by your destiny still await and there is a reason for everything? We can't defeat the source without the power of three and that died over a year ago…"

Kikiou stood up and put her hand on Akiko's shoulder. "Well I don't know what she meant either… but what I do know is that we ne..." Kikiou was cut off by another premonition. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to shudder…

---------------

Kikiou looked around… this time she was in looking out at a building across the street… it was tall and had a big antenna on it. Then she noticed Akiko she was standing on the roof just sitting there thinking… Akiko lied down on the floor and stared up at the stars obviously thinking about something… then Kikiou gasped as she saw Akiko transform into her cheetah form… but there was something different about it… then Kikiou realized that Akiko was hanyou… Akiko then drew her katana and looked around like preparing for an attack. The out of nowhere a strong wind blew in out of no where and kagayomaru appeared… he threw one of his electrostatic wind balls (a/n: if u have any ideas on what to call those tell me in a review) at Akiko and killed her instantly Kikiou tried to yell look out but her voice was gone so all she could do was watch her best friend die.. but then she got a better look at shacks and saw that he was crying… had they been friends?

------------------

Kikiou came out of the premonition and quickly pulled her hand away from Akiko. Every one looked at her with a confused face on. But Koga was the first to speak up. "Kikiou what happened? Are you ok?"

Kikiou looked at everyone and decided not to tell any one that she knew Akiko's secret. She looked at Akiko. "Akiko… I saw shacks… and I saw him kill you on a roof top in town."

Akiko looked at the ground and emitted a low angry growl that no one could hear. Then she looked up… "Damn that bastard! He was my only friend when I was being held captive by Naraku. Why would he want to kill me?"

Kikiou looked at her with conflicting and concerned eyes.. "The weird thing about my premonition was the fact that after Kagayomaru killed you… he was crying."

Everyone looked confused. Then Sesshomaru looked up. "Well that is weird… I know shacks… he never cries. I wonder why he did." He looked at Akiko. "Maybe he really cared for you…"

Kikiou decided that she was going to tell Akiko that she knew her secret.. "Hay guys do you mind leaving for a few minuets I would like to talk to Akiko alone please… it's about the premonition."

Everyone consented and left Akiko and Kikiou alone. Kikiou turned to Akiko and looked at her very seriously. "I know your secret… I know you are half demon."

---------------------------------

Wskygrl: well that is the end of chapter 13! I hoped you like it! Oh and I bring good news bad news and worse news…

Kikiou: whats the good news?

Wskygrl: the good news is that summer is starting and I will be able to update more.

Kikiou: what is the bad news?

Wskygrl: I have to babysit more often.

Kikiou: whats the worse news?

Wskygrl: that means I might not be able to update as often as I want to…

Kikiou: **-**hangs head- that is sad… oh well… maybe if people would review more often we could talk mom into letting me drop Cody off a Shawn's then you update more often! And yes that is a hint! Oh and if you want her to put lemons in to the story more often the say so in a review… and we will try to put them in, in various chapters! Don't forget to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15 the meating i think

---------------- 

disclaimer: Wskygrl: hay everyone… in the disclaimers I am going to call myself Kagome because I am having disclaimer paring and it will be easier for my friends to identify everyone…

Kikiou: oh and in the disclaimers I am with Inuyasha… so I want to make it perfectly clear! I AM NOT KIKYOU! I hate her! In the story I might look like Kagome but I don't look like Kikyo! I hate her! She is evil! So if you see me with Inuyasha in the disclaimers then don't be alarmed Kag and inu fans Kikyo and inu are not back together or will they ever be in my fic!

Sora and inu: -come up behind the girls and attack them- guess who!

Kag and Kiki: -jump from being scared the turn around and chase the boys for scaring them- what the hell is wrong with you two! How many times do we have to tell you not to sneak up on us like that!

Sora and inu: -running like crazy- we couldn't help it! Please for give us!

Kag and Kiki: -closing the gap between them- not a chance we're gonna get u for this!

-----------------

Chapter 15 the meeting I think.

-----------------

Akiko looked at Kikiou with a look of total confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not hanyou? Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Kikiou looked at Akiko disbelieving. "Right before I saw Kagayomaru kill you… you changed into a cheetah hanyou."

Akiko realized that she was found out and transformed into her cheetah form to show Kikiou. "I'm so sorry I have lied to you all this time… I was supposed to keep an eye on Kagome till her full transformation, then tell the traitor Naraku. But from your premonition I have realized that I might not make it that far…" Akiko looked at her best friend with sad eyes. "Please don't tell the others if you do then I will be killed for it… they must not know my secret till I tell them myself… I can assure you that I am not here to kill anyone… I was just sent to watch you that is all…"

Kikiou looked at Akiko a little betrayed and a little worried. "you are not one of Naraku's reincarnations are you?"

Akiko transformed back into her human form. "No I am not… but I can tell you everything about Naraku… I have been with him almost my entire life. When I was little my father left me at an orphanage in the feudal era… they were very mean there and they wanted to kill me because I had cat eyes… so I ran away from the village. Soon after running for days trying to avoid the villagers I became tired… lucky for me there was a castle near by… I saw that no one was home so I went inside to see if there was even a servant that could give me some food and a place to sleep for the night. There was no one but there was a bed. So I took a nap thinking no one would mind. When I woke up I was in an enormous room there was food and new clothes by my bed side. So I changed and ate the food. Then a man in a dark blue kimono came in and asked me if I was awake and if I was ok. He said his name was Kagayomaru and that he had rescued me from the villagers. I thanked him and asked where I was. He said that I was in the castle of the great demon Naraku and that I would be fine even though I was in a demon's house. He said that he had persuaded Naraku to let me live here, on one condition. And that was if I was willing to turn demon. I agreed because I thought it would save me from the villagers. Kagayomaru gave me a potion that would turn me demon and I drank it willingly. But as the potion began to take effect I started to loose my humanity and my memories. Kagayomaru realized that I didn't want to be a mindless killing machine so he gave me the antidote that stopped the transformation just soon enough to make me look and smell like a full demon but still be hanyou. Ever since then I have been working for Naraku killing that he wanted killed and so on… I am so sorry I have been lying to you this whole time but I had orders and I had to fallow them."

Kikiou sighed and decided that she pitted Akiko and what had happened to her over the years and that she wouldn't tell anyone Akiko's secret. "Alright I wont tell anyone about your secret… but if they find out on their own then I want you to know its not my fault! They are smarter than they look."

Akiko looked at Kikiou with appreciative eyes. "Thank you Kikiou. You have no idea what this means to me…"

---------------------

Kag and inu…

---------------------

'I'm sorry Inuyasha… this is all my fault.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome a little confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean it's my fault we don't have our powers back… this is all my fault.' Kagome hung her head guiltily.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly. 'No Kagome it's my fault… I can't learn to get along with anyone. I'm sorry I am to blame for us not having our powers back...'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'No it's all my fault not yours.' Kagome said as she started to pluck the grass.

Kikiou and Akiko walked in at that minuet laughing about something and saw the pink and blue orbs again resting behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Not wanting to alarm them because they were deep in (mental) conversation, so they chose a casual tone so not to startle them. "Um… guys." They both said.

Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand were still in conversation arguing over whose fault it was. "Um.. guys." The two repeated, and still they were ignored. "HAY!" finally they got a response.

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned and yelled out loud "WHAT." And once again they never found out the answer because the orbs shot through them again… this time the pink one landing in Kagome, and the blue one landing in Inuyasha.

Kikiou shook her head and mushroom sighed. "duck."

---------------------------

When Kagome woke up she was lying in bed covered by a warm blanket. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bedroom and she was next to Inuyasha. She attempted to look for Inuyasha and was met with a searing pain in her head. She held her hands to her head trying to make the pain go away. When she did this her hand met with her ears, which were human… wait HUMAN! She bolted out of bed and looked in her mirror. Her eyes were their normal color, her hair was black, and she had no dog ears! She screamed and ran into the bedroom and jumped on Inuyasha to wake him up. And she did wake him up but scared him half to death in the process. Once he calmed down he looked at Kagome. "Kagome what the hell are you doing? Its…" he looked at the clock… it was almost midnight! He was going to be late for the meeting! "Wholly shit I gotta go!" he vaulted off the bed and threw on his fire rat kimono and grabbed tetsusaiga. Then as he bolted out the door he realized that he was hanyou again! But he had no time to worry about that now because he was going to be late for his meeting with the tiger youkai's master. He took out the paper and started to fallow the directions. They were incredibly simple for someone to fallow even if they didn't know the street names.

----------------------

When he finally reached the destination he waited for the person he was supposed to meet. He didn't have to wait long though because soon after arriving he met up with the disgusting tiger youkai, who instead of attacking him led him towards the center of the clearing. Then the tiger transformed into a bird and flew into a tree. From behind that tree came… Naraku. Inuyasha became wild with fury. "You. What the hell are you doing here!" he unsheathed tetsusaiga and took up a battle stance.

The bird turned back into a tiger and attacked tetsusaiga and threw it from Inuyasha's hands. Then Naraku spoke. "I am not here to fight you… Inuyasha.. I am here simply to inform you."

Inuyasha brandished his claws. "Inform me about what?"

"To tell you about what is happening to your mate. In three months the Saiku powder will take full effect. She will become full youkai and I will take her as my mate. But before that happens she will begin to loose her miko powers and loose her memory of you. By the time of her full transformation she will forget all about you and will kill you." Naraku said in his evil, cruel and insensitive voice.

Inuyasha became furious! How dare he do this to Kagome! He wanted to kill Naraku now more than ever! He bolted over to tetsusaiga, picked it up and attacked Naraku with the windscar. But Naraku blocked it with a barrier, and started to fly off. But before Naraku could get away, Inuyasha asked. "why are you telling me all this? Why Kagome?"

"I am telling you this so you will know what you are loosing. And because the one named Kagome is kawaii…" and with that he flew off vanishing from sight.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku vanished from sight, and Inuyasha was growling and shaking with anger. Then he finally calmed down and started to head back to Kagome… hoping she wouldn't kill him for dashing off like that. Then he thought what am I going to tell her! How the hell am I going to tell Kagome she is going to kill me and go to Naraku as his mate! He would never let that happen!

---------------------

he reached the shrine and walked up to the door. He creaked it open slightly and peered inside, it seemed that everyone was asleep so he opened the door all the way and started to go upstairs to Kagome's room to see if she was ok. Then out of no where something crashed into him knocking him to the ground. He looked and saw kagome crying her eyes out onto his chest. He put his hand on the small of her back and started to rub it softly. "Kagome I am sorry I left in such a rush… can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Inuyasha where did you go! I was so worried about you… I didn't know where you were I thought you just left me…" she said then started bawling again.

Inuyasha backed up against the wall and pulled Kagome into his lap. "Kagome don't worry… I would never leave you… you mean way to much for me to even think of leaving you. All that happened was that I was summoned to a meeting. It was all really stupid some baka just wanted me to join his ranks… and I of course turned him down." Inuyasha lied. He still had no idea how to tell Kagome about what happened. Then Kagome did said something that made Inuyasha want to jump back from surprise.

"Damn that Naraku… next time I see him he is going to get a miko's arrow right through his chest."

Inuyasha looked at her completely dumbfounded. "H-how did you know it was Naraku?"

"I smelled him on you of course." She got up and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed… come up when you are ready." She yawned and went upstairs.

Inuyasha's eyes widened… how could Kagome smell Naraku on me? Unless he was right and she is turning into a demon. Inuyasha's heart stopped for a second. 'Oh no… what am I going to do… what am I going to say!' he thought to himself not realizing that Kagome was probing his mind from upstairs. And she knew every thing now.

Inuyasha walked upstairs and went into Kagome's old room and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, but he was not. He went over to her and ran his fingers gently through her hair. Whew no ears, he then looked at her nails. They were not claws but they had definitely grown longer. Then he lifted one of his claws and slit a shallow gash in Kagome's arm and it didn't heal like he would. He went over the list in his head. 'So she has heightened sense of smell and fangs. And her healing is normal… we have to go to the feudal era tomarrow and see if kaede knows anything more about this.'

Kagome moved in her sleep… then she opened an eye. 'busted' she thought.

Inuyasha jumped back. 'shit!… um Kagome. How much of that did you hear?' he asked.

'the whole thing. I know about the meeting, I know about the siaku powder, and I know about the fact that you were trying to conceal it from me.' Kagome sat up in bed and motioned for Inuyasha to sit with her. 'the one question I have is. Why. Why did you try to keep something so big from me?' Kagome turned away and started to cry. Now Inuyasha felt worse than he did before.

'Kagome don't cry on me… you know I hate it when you cry.' Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her lovingly. 'I'm sorry Kagome… I was just scared I guess. Can you ever forgive me?' he turned her to face him. And she looked up at him with tearful eyes. Then she latched her arms onto his neck and pulled him into the deepest and most passionate kiss she had ever given him. (And yes that includes the time he proposed) It was so passionate that it toppled him over on the bed with her lying on top of him. When they broke the kiss (due to lack of air) she looked at her and said 'I'm going to take that as a yes' as he started to kiss her neck gently. A purr started to emit from her throat. Kagome pulled away for a second and started to remove Inuyasha's haori once that was done she started to pull at the bindings of his hakama. Inuyasha realized her body was trembling with want and her scent spiked. So Inuyasha took hold of her hands and started to work at undoing her big button down shirt she was wearing. Once that was off she shrugged it onto the floor. Then once she was lying on top of him in the nude he started to kiss her neck again and in that moment in time there was nothing save them and their love.

-------------------

Kagome: sorry everyone if the chapter is short… its just it is thundering and lightning outside and I wanted to update the chappe before the power goes out on me! I hope u like the lemon. And thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. Next chappie I will try to have a Kikiou and Koga lemon k! well don't forget to read and review!

-----------------------

disclaimer: Kag: I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! My computer was being gay the entire summer so I couldn't update at all! I feel sooo horrible.. u have every right to be upset with me… but I come bearing a gift! All the chapters I have written over the summer! And after this I promise to update as fast as I can! Plz don't get mad at me!


	16. Chapter 16 its nice to be back home

Chapter 16 it's nice to be back home

---------

That morning at breakfast everyone was sitting at the table eating peacefully. That is until Shippou spoke up and asked a very embarrassing question. "Hay mommy."

"Yes Shippou dear?" Kagome looked at the little kit sitting next to her.

"What does it mean when people bathe together but in a bed role?" This made everyone spit out their food and blush furiously.

"W-why would you ask that Shippou?" Kagome asked as she wiped the food dripping from her mouth.

"Well because I saw auntie Kikiou and Koga doing that in a tent outside last night while I was looking for a bathroom… you remember I have never been here before. And last time I checked the bathrooms where outside." He said with no clue what he was talking about… everyone else on the other hand knew exactly what he was talking about. Everyone looked at Kikiou and Koga who didn't seem to be there anymore.

Inuyasha looked around. "Hay where did they go?" Inuyasha never got an answer because the doorbell rang at that exact moment and he went to answer it.

---------

Inuyasha opened the door, to find a half-inu youkai just like him. Only she had blond hair. She was dressed in all white clothing and she carried a sketchbook with her. She looked at Inuyasha with beautiful blue eyes.

"Inuyasha nee-chan! Is that you?" she dropped her sketchbook and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha pried the strange girl off him and looked at her. "Um may I ask. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She gathered up all her things and held them protectively to her chest. "I'm sorry my name is Namine. I am your half sister." She said pulling her hair out of her eyes.

Inuyasha looked back into the living room with a confused look. "Um… Kagome!! Can you come out here for a minuet?" Inuyasha called back to Kagome. "Oh and bring Sesshomaru, he needs to see this too."

"Ok! Well be right there Inuyasha! Camon Sesshy lets go see what's wrong with inu." Kagome grabbed Sesshy's hand and dragged him over to where Inuyasha was only to see the Namine girl clinging to him like a little girl. Instantly when Kagome found those two together she pried them apart and held the girl up by her collar so her feet weren't touching the ground. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing to my Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and started to blow gently into her ear sending shivers up her spine, causing her to instantly drop the girl where Sesshomaru cough her before she hit the ground. Kagome regained her composure and continuously apologized to the girl over and over and over… "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen."

"Its ok I know what you are going through right now. What with being poisoned and being pregnant, and having new powers you cant quite control yet, I understand." After she said that everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um… Sesshomaru… did you know about this?" Inuyasha asked looking hesitantly towards his older brother.

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and smiled a little bit (because he knew that this would completely piss him off) and said bluntly "yep."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with the most aggravated look ever. "WHAT YOU KNEW ABAOUT THIS AND NEVER TOLD ME!!!! WHY THE HELL NOT!?" he yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother trying not to laugh at his frustration. "Because you never asked." He said very calmly but still slightly smiling when he saw Inuyasha and everyone else fall over. When Inuyasha got up he whacked Sesshomaru hardly over the head and predictably Sesshomaru fought back which you can guess led to an all out brawl. Kagome sighed and led Namine in and let the boys fight it out.

Kagome looked at Namine as she led her through the living room to where every one was sitting. "So Namine how exactly did you know everything about me?" she asked as she took a detour into the kitchen to get the girl a drink.

"Oh that's easy Kagome -sama." She pulled out this little mirror that had a sort of spiked frame and had jewels all along the edge and along on the inside of the mirror along the edge of the glass its self it had some strange writing on it. "This is how I knew about you."

Kagome gazed at the mirror with awe. "What does the writing on the edge say?"

"Oh that's easy. That is the incantation you say to activate the mirror's power. Only a few people in the world who can read it. I, being one of them. It says 'bati mah bati givier bati gigainey bati venis prodons vir.' Then all you have to do is ask it a question then it will show you the answer." Namine said quickly stashing the mirror in her jean pocket.

"That's cool!" Kagome said handing Namine a cup of juice. She led Namine into the living room and introduced her to everyone. "Everyone this is Inuyasha's half sister Namine, Namine this is my sister Kikiou."

"Hi, pleased to meet you." Kikiou said waiving.

"Her boyfriend Koga."

"Hello."

"My son Shippou."

"Hay there!" Shippou said cutely.

"Sesshomaru's wife, Rin."

"Hello!!! Nice to meet you."

"And this is our new friend Akiko."

Akiko got up and shook Namine's hand. "Hay there! Nice to meet you as well." Namine took her hand and gave Akiko a hug as her way of saying hello. But before she let go she whispered.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone your secret."

Akiko looked shocked for a second then said, "thank you."

Namine took a seat next to Rin and Kikiou and said hi to them both. Then every one heard a loud bang and "is that the best you can do Sesshomaru? That's pathetic Shippou can fight better than that!" then they heard Inuyasha scream from being whacked on the head again. Everyone sweat drooped and sighed. Shippou mumbled under his breath 'idiots'

Kikiou turned to Namine and said nicely. "So Namine how did you get into this era?"

"Oh, well I was born a few years before Inuyasha and when that happened our father took me to the sacred well in the land of mushashi and took me to this New World. And he dropped me off at an orphanage where I was adopted by a really sweet family. They didn't care that I had dog ears, or that I looked like a demon they loved me like no other. And from there I grew up not knowing anything about my family about my past until recently. When dad contacted me in my dreams and told me everything, and he told me to come and find Inuyasha because he was going to need my help with a battle coming up." Namine said taking another sip of her juice.

"Wow that's a very interesting life you've had. And you're ok with all that you know?"

"Yeah, I mean it shocked me at first then I realized that I was ok with it… and that it all happened for a very important reason." Namine said putting her drink down. Then she donned a sort of depressed look and stared at the ground. "Well it would have been nice to have grown up with my biological parents, but the ones I had were the absolute best they never treated me like a dog eared freak like the kids at school did, and they were always kind to me and-." She was cut off by a loud crash outside. "Shouldn't some one break them up?"

"Fine doesn't every one jump up at once?" Kagome said as she got up to go break up the fight. When she got out there, there was a huge hole in the ground from those two fighting. As Inuyasha was just about to whack Sesshomaru with tetsusaiga, Kagome ruined his fun by saying sit and plowing him into the ground.

Inuyasha attempted to lift his head off the ground and he did only long enough to say "Thanks Kagome you killed my fun!"

"Any time Inuyasha, always happy to help." Kagome said helping Inuyasha off the ground. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and brought them back to the house by their ears to prevent them from fighting. When they got back into the house Kagome sat Sesshomaru over next to Rin and put a spell on him so he couldn't get up. And she brought Inuyasha over to where she was sitting and put the same spell on him. She then sat in his lap to ensure that he couldn't get up… and 'cause she wanted to be next to him.

Inuyasha snaked his hands around her waist and gently tightened his grip so she couldn't get away "If I'm gonna be stuck sitting on the ground so are you missy." He said cutely. Kagome smiled and laughed a little. Then everyone looked around as they heard a very loud roar.

------------------------------

Kagome: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't mean to take so long to update. I have just been really busy.. I feel soooo bad… can u forgive me. And I ended up with a short chapter and a cliff hanger.. I am soo sorry. But there will be a new character soon.. so that will be good.. I still feel sooo bad. I am soo sorry.


End file.
